Trouble Comes In Two's
by viridianaln9
Summary: Selene and Iris are and cousins and have always been together but the draft does things differently. now in different bradns and with the Chain Gang Commander and the Viper after them. things will get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble Come In Two's **

**Summary: Selene and Iris are cousins and have always been together, but the draft always does things differently. Now in different brands and with the Chain-Gang Commander and the Viper on their tail, well things will get interesting for both of them. **

**Note: **Okay so here is another story, I hope you guys like this one as the others. I will add more here like I am going to use Sin Cara and Evan Bourne as well. I might use some people that are not in there anymore and some that are. The story is going to be in TWO Brands. But I will put were I am so you guys don't get confuse. Not only that but I will use the draft's advantage to my own so both in Raw and Smack-down. Yeah. Oh and the Divas and Woman's Championships will be separate belts because I want them that way, it makes the division more competitive.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the WWE only Selene, Iris and any-other I bring in. **

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Chapter 1: The Statue and the Flower **

**Monday Night Raw: Draft Night **

Selene and Iris walked the WWE locker room. It something they did before a show and something that didn't change at all. They had been in the WWE for three years now and they were in Raw of all brands. But today was the draft and it freaked them out both. The one showing the emotion was Iris, no Selene was calm and serene even if she didn't feel that way on the inside. Hence the reason they got the nicknames.

Selene, being dark haired with fair skin, and brown eyes was called the Statue, since she didn't show any emotion, except on the ring or when provoked. Iris was blond, with light-tan skin was called the Flower since she was really cheerful and full of life.

"I can't believe you're not worried." Iris told her.

"Who says I am not?" Selene replied. Iris gave her a look, one that Selene returned fast and easy.

"We could get separated, from each other." Iris complaint. Selene rolled her eyes. They both knew it would come to this that one would end up going to Smack-down. They both looked ahead, when Selene saw John Cena and he was with Randy Orton, both of them were with the Bella Twins. The twins were giving them some odd looks. Selene ignored them like always, not wasting her time trying to get through thick skulls.

Two bad they had to start it. "Oh, look guys their goes the fake twins." Nikki told the guys. Iris stopped Selene before she had a chance to keep on going. A lot of people though they were fraternal twins and the girls didn't prove them wrong since they lived together all their life.

"For the last time we're cousins you bubble brain." Iris told them. Selene looked at the girls and shook her head.

"I wouldn't waist my time with this people, you can only explain it once, it's up to them to get it." Selene told Iris. Iris smiled as the Bella Twins got mad and began spiting things toward them.

"Well at-least we're dating some of the best superstars." Brie told them. They didn't mean John and Randy they were dating The Miz and Wade Barrett.

"That's because we have a pride." Selene told them. At the corner of her eyes she saw John and Randy smile at that.

"I know." Iris chorus. They went back to walking so they could go change.

Back in the locker room, Iris couldn't stop from swooning. "Can you believe, Randy was there?" Selene really tried not to roll her eyes. Her cousin had a huge crush on Orton and it worried Selene. Mainly because they both knew the reputation those guys had. Thanks to a pair of woman that hurt them.

"Don't get too carried away with that." Selene told her. "You know his reputation and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Oh calm down mom." Iris joked but saw the seriousness in Selene's face. "I wont do anything stupid." she assured her.

"I so hope not." they saw the first draft picks. Iris was upset when she saw the draft pick.

"Randy just got moved to Smack-down." Iris screamed. They had finished their match and it was given to Raw getting quite the picks.

"Well at-least none of us got moved." Iris than said. It was than that, they saw the draft picked. Selene couldn't believe it. Her cousin had just been moved to Smack-down. When Iris came back with the blue shirt and she wore the Red. Well they had to hug and they did.

"Good-luck." Selene whispered. No one would be able to tell how it affected her. Well except for Iris, Selene tried stopped the tears from flowing, because no one would see her like that.

"Right back at you." Iris told her. They shook hands. "If we have to fight against each other…." Selene cut her off.

"You better not hold back." Selene warned her. Iris smiled.

"You neither." they saw all the draft picks, but knew they had to wait till next week to know all of them. But Selene knew she wouldn't be changed, Shane had told her that they wanted to separate them to see, what they could do. It didn't really matter Selene had already held the Woman's and Divas Championships and Iris had only held one the Woman's but it had been a brief reign. Selene knew Shane wanted to get Iris into that more competitive shell, since with her she couldn't.

**John and Randy's Locker Room. **

Now it would be no wonder this two would share locker room. Since they were the best of friends. John was rather surprise. "So, changed to the blue brand." he said.

"Yeah, hey at-least I'll have Little Iris there, now without the Statue being next to her." Randy told John. John smiled; he had a weird feeling though.

"I really doubt she will notice you." John said.

'Look you said that but anyway aren't you interested in Selene?' Randy asked.

"Yes, but have you tried to get a hold of those two. Their either with each other or with some of the guys hanging out." John told him.

"Right, isn't there a rumor that Selene might be going out with Evan Bourne?" Randy asked. John put his eyes in slits. "Hey, I'm just saying." Randy said putting his hands up.

"It wouldn't matter much." John replied, but Randy could tell he was lying.

**Outside **

Selene was sanding there with Evan, Iris and Sin Cara. They were going to have some dinner tonight. Mainly because since Sin Cara came they had become really good friends with him. They were sad to see him got to smack down. Not that Iris wouldn't be with him.

"So, girls where do you want to go?' Evan asked.

"We should go to eat Chinese, right Selene." Iris asked.

"Yeah." Selene replied and Evan hugged her around the waist not that Selene saw anything wrong with that since they already knew each other for a long time. They pretty much acted like that all the time. He was her excuse to tell guys _'no' _all the time and she liked it that way. He loved it too.

"Hey, Selene want to go out later this week?" Daniel Bryant asked her. Selene looked at him kindly. He was a really nice guy and she liked him as a friend even though he tried to change that a lot of times.

"Sorry, Daniel I don't think Evan would appreciate it." she told him looking at Evan. He just had to hold onto the laughter and he looked at Daniel too.

"Yeah, sorry, fella." he replied.

"Nah, it's okay, it was worth a shot." Daniel told them. Once he left the others just stayed there.

"You know they will eventually find out you guys are not dating." Sin Cara told them.

"Well, I'll just say it didn't work out, Right Boyfriend." Selene told him. Evan smiled right; he went to kiss her cheek. There was a soft cough behind them and they saw Randy and John standing there.

"Sorry, to cut into your time Selene." John told her.

"No, problem." she replied. Since they didn't leave she turned to look at them. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked. John looked at her.

"Yeah, Shane told me that regardless of the draft you and I have a match against Nikki and the Miz." John told her.

"Okay, thanks." she replied and turned back to her friends but felt the stare behind her but she didn't turn. John was looking at her and hoped that he would get her on a date; she was an easy girl to get like many of them.

"So, Selene want to go out and find some strategy about or match next week." if he could see the glare Selene had, well it was not pretty.

"No, thank you, my boyfriend." she said pointing with her head to Evan. "Wouldn't appreciate it." than to wrap it up, she kissed Evan lightly on the lips. The minutes ticked on, so Randy had to move John away. He couldn't help laughing though. Iris couldn't help but only see her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just diss John Cena." Iris told her.

"You heard him, like I said those two don't have the best of reputation with the ladies and I refuse to be in his list of conquest he threw away after he got bored." Selene told her back.

"Yeah." Evan replied. "Even I wont let him hurt your cousin that way and if we have to pretend we're dating it doesn't matter." they left and even Selene felt bad about that, but she let it go, she was a none feeling person after all.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

**Note: **Okay so I hope you guys like this chapter and this story as well. Now don't be mad Selene is just very protective of herself and family. She just doesn't like getting hurt, that and she seen some bad stuff that made her think that way of John. So until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Note**: So I hope you guys liked the first chapter, again like I said before it will be two shows or I will try that I'm still working out the details. Anyways, I want to thank _Cena's baby doll, and Animal-Viper-Cena-Fan _for reviewing. I hope you guys like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE only Selene and Iris.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

**Trouble Comes In Two: **

**Chapter 2: Trying to get in the Statues good graces and the Flower and Viper **

**Last Chapter **

"_No, thank you, my boyfriend." she said pointing with her head to Evan. "Wouldn't appreciate it." than to wrap it up, she kissed Evan lightly on the lips. The minutes ticked on, so Randy had to move John away. He couldn't help laughing though. Iris couldn't help but only see her. _

"_Oh my god, I can't believe you just diss John Cena." Iris told her. _

"_You heard him, like I said those two don't have the best of reputation with the ladies and I refuse to be in his list of conquest he threw away after he got bored." Selene told her back. _

"_Yeah." Evan replied. "Even I wont let him hurt your cousin that way and if we have to pretend we're dating it doesn't matter." they left and even Selene felt bad about that, but she let it go, she was a none feeling person after all. _

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

Friday Night Smack-down=Friday after draft

Iris walked the Smack-down corridor; she had already said 'hi' to almost everyone and it helped with her nerves. She still didn't think it fair, but than again she couldn't be stuck in only one place.

"Why so lonely?" a deep voice asked her and she turned to see Randy leaning against the wall. She flushed a bit.

"Hey, Randy." she told him. He got off the wall to stand next to her.

"Hey, Iris, so you didn't answer my question." He told her.

"Oh." she blushed. "I'm alright, it's just the fact that I'm getting used to being here a bit, Selene isn't with me anymore and I have to stop thinking that I will see her anytime soon." Randy looked at her.

"You and Selene are very close." Iris smiled.

"Of course, we're family and we lived together for-ever." Iris exaggerated the last word that made Randy smile more.

"Well I'll walk with you so you won't feel bad." he offered. _'Don't do something stupid.' _a voice deep inside told her and it sounded a lot like Selene.

"Um… Sure why not?' that made Randy happy as they walked. _'Take that Cena' _he thought. Randy knew that John might be suffering a bit after the little show of affection between Selene and Evan, but he hope that John didn't do something stupid. This made him want to ask.

"Selene doesn't like us, does she?" he asked Iris. Iris looked at him surprised, so he knew she wasn't expecting that.

"I think she might, I don't know. Selene is very protective it's a defense mechanism and all and your reputations don't help very much." Iris told him. Randy blushed.

"So, I was wondering how long have Selene and Evan dated?" Iris paled a bit but calmed down. She wasn't stupid and knew that telling Randy the truth would cause John to try and do something.

"Oh for a few years they have an off and on relationship mostly is on, Evan is very protective of her." Iris said.

"Oh." Randy said. _'To bad John will have to break his face.' _he thought. He more than anyone knew that John wanted to date Selene and if he fought hard for the WWE Championship he would give that fight for Selene if the girl was the one he wanted. "So do you want to go out?" he asked her. Iris was doing a dancing gig in her mind but the voice of Selene was in her mind and she had to admit Selene was right a lot of times. So even if she wanted to say something else.

"Sorry, Randy I can't, I'm going to go to diner with Sin Cara and Natalya." she told him. It hurt her to do it but she wasn't born to be second plate to anyone.

"Oh, it's alright maybe next time." he told her. She smiled hoping with all her heart, that there was a next time.

"Alright." she moved away to got to the locker rooms. Randy smiled as he walked away. _'There will be a next time.' _he thought.

**LINEBREAK **

**Inside Iris Locker room. **

Natalya was waiting for her. Iris was surprised. "Hey, Natalya what's up?" she said. Natalya looked at her.

"There's a rumor out there that you were talking to Orton.' she told her.

"Yeah, why?" Iris got a bit defensive. Natalya put her hands up.

"Hey, don't get defensive, I'm just saying." Natalya told her. "Look I don't want to sound like Selene but she is right in one thing, those guys are nothing but trouble just be careful."

"Thanks, Nat, I will and I'm being." Iris told her and she stayed. She didn't have a match tonight, just needed to be present.

**LINEBREAK**

**Monday Night Raw **

John walked the halls and saw how many of the Divas were throwing themselves at him. But he didn't want them, there was only one he wanted and she was dating Evan Bourne. He heard a small laugh and looked to see Selene and Evan standing there.

"I can't believe you did that." she told him. John looked at them with annoyance.

"You know if you look at them anymore, they will have holes in their heads." John turned to see John Morrison standing next to him.

"Morrison, I wasn't looking at them." he argued. John Morrison rolled his eyes.

"Right, you know she just doesn't like you because she knows you're a player." Morrison told him.

"I didn't ask you." John spat, he didn't want someone to tell him that.

"Oh, I know but look at it this way she won't be easy as your other conquest as she likes to call them she isn't call a statue for nothing." Morrison said as he walked away from John leaving him there.

He was in shock, and just kept looking at them. It wasn't until Selene turned to see him. John didn't turned and just kept her gaze. He saw that she told Evan something and than began to walk toward him.

"John, do you need to talk about our match tonight?" she asked him. Selene even though she was known to be a statue was known to be nice to the people she worked with unless she didn't like you. Since she didn't like him he was surprised.

"I thought you be busy to talk to me." he whined. He knew he sounded like a kid, but didn't care. Selene just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice if you don't want to talk than I'll see you out-there." she was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm and turned to him. They faced each other.

"I didn't say anything." he snapped and he was too close. Evan saw that. He went to them and pushed John away a bit.

"Hey, back-off Cena. Don't touch her." Evan warned. John raised his hands.

"Alright, I'll see you out there." he told her and walked away. He couldn't do something stupid. Evan had Selene next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. Selene was a bit shaken. She knew the reasons behind that but she was still in denial.

"Yeah." she replied. Evan knew the reason as well or he had a feeling. It was weird that out of all the girls around she wouldn't go near Cena. "I…I got to go change, I'll see you later Evan." she moved away and went to change.

When it was time for the match she was already changed into her outfit, waiting for John. He came next to her. "Hey, Selene." he told her.

"Hey, John." she replied. She didn't say anything at all. "Look, Selene I want to apologize about earlier today, I didn't mean too." she controlled her emotions and put a poker face.

"It's alright John, don't worry about it." she told him. John still didn't feel forgiven, he felt like a little kid who had just been scolded by his mom. Her song came on and she went out.

"_Ladies and gentleman, welcome to our last match for Raw." _Cole said.

"_Yeah, we saw last week Nikki and Selene tell each other some harsh words. Tonight they have to settle their differences in a mix tag team match." _King replied.

"_But you have to ask yourself if it's a tag team or a handicap match with Brie helping her sister." _Cole stated.

"Right, well we know Selene and John will make a good tag team anyway."

Both of the teams were in the center of the ring. Selene was going to start first. They grappled for a few minutes until Nikki supplex Selene to the ring. Selene felt a bit of backlash and got up still. The chants were loud, Selene got up and speared Nikki down, but she hadn't noticed it wasn't Nikki but Brie. Selene knew immediately that she had speared the other twin. Getting up she went and kicked Brie down the ring. Nikki got back into the ring and was going to get Selene but she was already in the corner tagging John in.

MIZ and John went at it as well. John was dominating half of the match, until the MIZ being the MIZ went to tag Nikki back. John went to tag in Selene and Selene went straight to spear Nikki. Covering her, the MIZ came in and stopped her, hitting her in the back. John went in and threw him out the ring. While they did that Brie was going to get in a get Selene but she went and kicked her out. Kicking Nikki she got her in DDT and got the cover.

"_OMG that was one heck of a match." _Cole said.

"_Yeah." _John went up to celebrate and got Selene on top of his shoulders. Selene was surprised but let it go. When he put her down they hugged. Selene went down the ring and into the ramp thinking only one think. _'What was she getting herself into.' _on the other hand John was just smiled.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

**Note: **Okay I hope you guys like the story, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble Comes In Twos **

**Note: **so anyway thank-you for those reading the story and I knew I have taken a bit longer. But I was having writers black. I hope you like this chapter. Oh and this chapter will be Iris and Randy centered so now John and Selene okay.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Selene and Iris.

****

**Trouble Comes in Two's **

**Chapter 3: The Chase Is On, On Both Sides **

**Last Chapter **

_MIZ and John went at it as well. John was dominating half of the match, until the MIZ being the MIZ went to tag Nikki back. John went to tag in Selene and Selene went straight to spear Nikki. Covering her, the MIZ came in and stopped her, hitting her in the back. John went in and threw him out the ring. While they did that Brie was going to get in a get Selene but she went and kicked her out. Kicking Nikki she got her in DDT and got the cover. _

"_OMG that was one heck of a match." __Cole said. _

"_Yeah." __John went up to celebrate and got Selene on top of his shoulders. Selene was surprised but let it go. When he put her down they hugged. Selene went down the ring and into the ramp thinking only one think. 'What was she getting herself into.' on the other hand John was just smiling. _

****

**Smack-down**

Iris was surprised. Selene had called her after her match on Monday and she had been freaking out. It took everything that Iris had before she told Selene to calm down. She than told her about, what happened with Randy and they both promised to each to be careful. They were going to fall, no, they weren't. So as of now Iris was really avoiding or trying to avoid the Viper.

She should have known better, she walked the same way she had when she meet him last time and he stood in all her glory in-front of her. "Hey, Iris." he told her.

"Hey, Randy." she replied. She was bout to move, when randy shoved a gardenia in-front of her face. "What's this?" she asked. Randy shrugged.

"I believe they call it a gardenia." Iris held to it.

"It's beautiful, how did you know mostly people tend to mistake the fact that Selene likes Tulips and I like Gardenias and they tend to mix them up." she didn't notice she just gave him some valuable information.

"So you like it." Randy stated. Iris smiled.

"I love it, thank you." she told him.

"Great, so I was wondering about the date I was promised." Randy told her. Iris blushed.

"Oh, about that." Randy raised his hand to stop her.

"Now, don't tell me you have another date Sin Cara because than I would think your avoiding me, like if your scare." Iris glared his way and Randy smiled.

"I'm not afraid of anyone." she spat. Randy got in-front of her and kissed her cheek.

"Great, pick you up after the show, so we can go to dinner." Randy left toward his locker room, but he turned around to see a stunned Iris in his wake making him crack up.

Iris went to her locker room to change for her match. She was going to fight Layla and she knew that fighting her would also mean fighting Michelle so she was getting ready. She put on the black shorts and red mini shirt as well. She had everything ready when she went to the gorilla. Once she heard her song was Pretty Girl by Sugarcult and she went out to the sound of the fans.

"_Welcome ladies and gentleman to Friday Night, Smack-down, I'm Todd Grisham and with me here is Booker T." _Todd said.

"_Yeah, and we start our next match with the Divas." _

"_That's right, Iris will be going head to head with Layla, and so do we anticipate a showing from Michelle McCool?" _Todd asked.

"_Of course we do, Layla is the other half of Lay-cool." _

Iris waited and watched as Layla came in. she breath in. she wasn't worry when she saw Michelle with Layla it was natural. As the two of the stood in-front of each other. Iris made sure to keep and eye on both of them. Layla began first getting the upper hand with a supplex. But Layla got distracted when she wanted Michelle to cheat. This made Iris capitalize and rolled Layla for the pin. The referee counted and Iris won. She went out of the ring fast.

"_See that is some real good capitalizing right there." Booker said. _

"_Yeah it is." _Michelle and Layla were there fighting about the fight.

Iris went out and back to get ready. Taking a shower she saw Natalya outside of the bathroom as she came back outside.

"Hey, Natty." she said.

'Hey, I heard you going on a date." Natalya told her.

"Yeah, I'm proving Orton I'm not scared of him." Iris replied.

"Oh, alright and do something for all of us. And take him down a peg or two." Natalya told her.

"Will do." with that she left and Iris was left to change alone. She changed into a very nice dark purple dress that went well with her light skin and put her hair up in a tight bun leaving her neck bare. She had asked for someone to take her bag to her hotel room. She wore silver heels that went great with the silver the dress had. Once she knew she was ready, she heard the knock on the door. Opening it slowly, she saw Randy's eyes go wide.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Iris didn't blush but smiled instead. The damn lessons of being emotionless came to click in hard.

"Thank-you." she replied. Randy was hearing a black everything making very handsome. "You look great yourself.' she told him.

He walked her to a very nice car and she was careful getting in. "So where do you want to go?" he asked her.

"Where ever you want?" she told him.

"Alright, I know this restaurant close." he drove them to a small restaurant and Iris was surprised. Mainly because all of the divas that had dated him had bragged about all of the big restaurants he had taken them to. He helped her out of the car and they walked inside. The place wasn't big it looked like a place were teens would come for their first date or just for people to chill.

There was a stage there and she could hear the Jazz players. They sat down and begin to order, she was just lost on the sound of the music. "You know I come here, sometimes to take my mind off things." Iris snapped out of it.

"Really that's nice.' she told him. She still kept her back straight and tensed as well.

"You know I've been wondering you and Selene. You guys are not like the other Divas and not much is known about you." he looked straight at her eyes. "Whys is that?"

"There is nothing for you guys to know that is of any importance." her reply was to the point and straight.

"Oh, so there is a mystery to you and her."

"I suppose if that's the way you want to look at It." she told him they didn't notice how close they were until the waitress came to give them their food.

"So, changing the subject you guys never date why is that?' he told her.

"We do date, just not people you guys know." or people that their family choose for them. There was a reason they choose to keep their lives secret.

"Oh, so I'm just one of the rests." Randy glared her way.

"No, you're a guy, who was nice to ask me on a date.' she replied. They ate their meal and left. Randy was intrigued more. The way she acted it was as if she was talking to a peasant something he wasn't really used to fell around many woman. So why wasn't she throwing herself at him? More importantly, why was it he wanted to be near her more. Iris was smiling she had a nice meal and loved it. They walked quietly to the car and as she went in Randy just closed her door.

When they arrived to her hotel room. She turned to see Randy. She got on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank-you for the dinner." she told him. She was about to go in, when Randy pulled her and she thought he was going to kiss her. He kissed her forehead. But he was smirking still.

"Good-night Iris." he left and Iris just smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

****

**Note: **So that is the end of chapter three. I hope you guys like it. Next chapter will be all John and Selene.

**Read and Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Note: **I hope you guys like the story so far. So this is only Selene and John with a hint of Iris. I want to thank you guys for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE I only own Selene and Iris.

**+8244242422151212122**

**Trouble Comes In Two**

**Chapter 4: Anger Is Not The Best Solution **

**Hotel Room **

Selene cried softly on the bed. It was that time of year and she couldn't get the memories out of her mind. When she finally calmed herself. She hated the direction her mind was going to. Cena had gotten to close to her last Monday Night. Her phone rang and she got it, not really checking the number.

"Hello?" Selene noticed it was Iris.

"Hey, Iris." she said.

"Selene, you alright?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Liar, you've been crying." she said.

"Yeah, it's that time of year again." Selene replied.

"Man, I wish I was there. Don't cry it wasn't your fault." that only cause the tears to come out.

"I know, just I fell like it was my fault."

"We both know it wasn't."

"I guess, anyway need to tell me something?" she asked.

"I know Natalya already told you, I went on a date." Selene raised an eyebrow. She knew who she went on a date with.

"With Orton."

"Yeah, he was so nice, I didn't kiss him thought."

"You wanted too." Selene stated more than asked.

"Yeah. I'll be careful Selene I promise…." Iris began to go in an all day rant and one Selene knew how to stop. She felt bad though it was partially her own fault Iris felt that way.

"Iris, calm down, you act as if I'm going to send you to the stake. If you want to give it a try with Orton, go ahead just be very careful."

"Oh… Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you." Iris screamed. It seemed a wonder Selene wasn't deft yet. "I'll be very careful, promise."

"Yeah." she than broke down. Iris on the other side of the line knew not to say anything just to let Selene vent out her demons in a way. Iris felt Selene just really need to get things out after that night she didn't say anything to anyone. Even her aunt and uncle tried to get her into therapy but Selene said nothing. Iris had been there in all the nightmares, screams she had.

When her sobs calmed down, Iris began to talk again. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I really needed to do that." Selene told her.

"Alright-y than I have to go, be careful."

"You too, with the Viper." with that Selene clicked and laid the phone there. She lay down and closed her eyes. She was really begin the nightmares didn't come or she would be a mess.

**Monday Night Raw**

To say Selene didn't have a good night sleep would be an understatement. She had the nightmare and it had been worst. She just kind-a off ran toward Evan's locker room. She knew she would see some of the other guys, but she didn't care. She knocked on the door and saw Evan standing there. He was looking at her though and he immediately knew, what was wrong.

"Let's go." he said and he just took her hand and led her to the parking lot. The place they knew for a fact would be empty. Selene was really thankful she didn't have a match today.

They arrived to the car Evan rented and she just hugged him. "You know, you could have called and I would've gone to your room to check if you were okay." Evan told her. Selene just nodded.

"I hate, when this things happen." Evan just smiled he knew that.

"I know, you really need to stop blaming yourself Selene it was an accident." Evan told her.

"I know, it's just a bit hard you know not many things happen to girls at that age." Selene told Evan.

They didn't notice though that John was standing there. He was looking at them. He was pretty surprised, mostly because he could tell Selene was crying. He wasn't going to tell anyone that the Statue had broken down. He just wondered the reasons behind the break-down. He felt maybe it was Evans fault but he was just comforting her. He wondered why Selene was truly an enigma.

John stayed there until he saw Evan just grabbed her waist as she kept her head on his shoulder. _'That really needs to be me.' _John thought. He really cared for some reason. Evan left Selene there and she was just watching the sky. John knew that Evan had a match tonight and so did he but he was in the main event. So he went to her.

"Selene." she jumped and cleaned her eyes a bit. H was amused.

"Yeah, what is it John?" she asked him.

"I was wondering if you were alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, just a question." he admitted. It went very quiet and he just looked up. "You know it's been a long time since I seen the sky like that." he heard laughter, he was in shock too. "What?" he asked.

"You don't seem the type to stare at the sky." Selene admitted. That got him angry.

"Why do you always think, I do something wrong?" he got straight in her face. Selene raised an eyebrow. "Don't you raise an eyebrow; you always do that, why?"

"You make me believe that John." Selene told him.

"No, I don't." Selene chuckle.

"You want examples?" she asked. John just glared her way.

"Yes."

"Since I came here, you've dated half the divas locker room, some of the divas that were in the diva search, add that to the fan girls that you get in the clubs, do you want me to keep on going." Selene said.

"What about you?" he asked. "You've been off-and-on with Evan Bourne, you even been with some of the other guys."

"Please, you don't have a valid retort." Selene told him. She turned and was about to leave him, before she turned around. "Plus, Evan is the only guy, I have dates with." She was so close to leave him, when John got her.

"Than, let me show you." he told her. With that he bent down to kiss her. Selene was about to punch him but John held her hands behind her back with his large one. The other hand was in her hair. John was pretty happy. He got more, when Selene kissed back. He let her hand go and he thought he really was going to punch him, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, so he pulled her closer.

When they finally stopped and it was more on his part than hers she just looked at him. "This never happened." she spat and ran away. Leaving a very shocked and happy John there.

"The chase is on." he whispered.

****

**Note: **That is that chapter, I hope you guys like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Note: **So welcome to chapter 5. Thank-you for the reviews. So this chapter will have Iris and Randy and a bit of John and Selene. But it will be more homey and the girls being home. Now about last chapter, I can't tell you yet, you have to read. What is wrong with Selene but I will give some hints, you guys will see some of their home life. So you guys will understand a lot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Iris and Selene.

****

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Chapter 5: No Place Like Home. Right. Part 1 **

**Friday Night Smack-Down **

Iris walked with Randy to his locker room. He had been very kind and they had gone on different dates, but she still wouldn't kiss him. She heeded Selene's words very carefully. But she was rather mad that Selene kissed John. Well John actually kissed her and they hadn't noticed that a camera was in the parking lot. For the whole world to see. It appeared they were having an argument. Mainly because Iris noticed the smug look on Selene's face the one that told people she was making a point and the anger on John's face was evident. He had been livid, when he grabbed her. She really thought Selene was going to sock Cena out.

That took out a snort of laughter. Randy looked at her and she just smiled. "Sorry, I was thinking of Selene, what happened on Monday." she stated. Randy smiled as well. The kiss though, that freaked her out, it had so much emotion. This made Iris confirm, what Evan had told her and all the others as well.

Selene was in love with John Cena. But she was in denial, like always. Iris felt happy at-least she wasn't in denial of her feelings for Randy she liked him, a lot, maybe it was love. But she had it in her mind.

"Randy, can I ask you something?" she stopped him, before he went inside the locker room.

"Sure." he grabbed her hand and took her inside. Once inside and closing the door, her turned to her. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"You have to promise, you will tell me the truth." Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Alright."

"Does Cena like my cousin or is he just playing with her?" she asked. Iris was serious and Randy was going to lie and say he didn't know. But he knew better.

"He likes her, he is kind of surprise she isn't like the other's." he told her.

"Are you surprise; I'm not like the others?" Iris asked. Randy smiled and had her back to the door.

"You are definitely not like the other's." he kissed her and it was wonderful. All her body was floating, not literally. But still. When he stopped he just looked at her. "Not like the other's at all." Randy didn't want to tell her, but she was really different, not like the others. She was dangerous to him.

They spent all the day together or night, since Iris was going to leave and go home for a break on the weekend. She never noticed that Layla had seen them kissing outside the ring. And she was not happy.

The next morning Randy waited for Iris to come out of her hotel room. Once she came out, he looked at her. "Hey." he said and kissed her.

"Hey, is there something I can help you with Mr. Orton?" she asked him smiling. Randy had his lips near her, just on the side.

"No, I came so I can take you to the airport." he told her and held her waist. After another session of kissing next to the door, he grabbed her suitcase and they left.

**Airport **

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the airport. Randy helped her and they kissed good-bye. "See, you when you get back." he told her.

"Yeah." she rolled her luggage and went inside the airport. She was really thankful Randy didn't follow her inside. She went straight to the restricted area and got everything check. Getting her pass, not exactly ticket she went to the young woman in the counter.

"Good Morning Miss Iris is good to see you, your plane is outside waiting for you to go in." the lady showed her the way to the plane. Once she went in the plane she saw Selene sitting already there.

"They went to pick you up first?" Iris asked. Selene looked at her.

"Yeah." Selene put on her earphones and laid her head back. That was the signal of _'I don't want to talk about it.' _Iris just sat there. They spent the flight calmly. Mostly cause they didn't talk and both of them were in their own world.

Selene didn't really know what to feel at the moment. She was confused, Cena kissed her and she didn't sock him out. She didn't want to admit she liked it, that and she wished, so bad it happened again. But of course she was blaming it on the fact that she was emotionally unstable. Yeah. That went with it, she was emotionally weak. John sense that and kissed her.

When the plane landed down, they both got up. "You think their home?" Iris asked.

"Really, hope not." Selene replied. They meant their parents; Selene really didn't want her parents to be home. They walked the LAX and got their luggage. They didn't have to wait long to see their favorite person.

"Rose." they whispered. Rose was an elderly woman; she had white hair, and sweet blue eyes. She was their _'mom' _more than Selene's parents. They went to hugged her. The woman was really short, but she was really mean when she wanted to.

"Girls, its good to see you." they walked outside to the limo. The drive was as quiet as everything else. Selene looked out the window before saying anything.

"Rose, are my parents home?" she asked.

"Not at this moment, they will be later." Rose replied. Selene breathed.

"Tom, can you please take us to visit my sister." Selene told the driver. The driver took a sharp turn before heading toward the destination. Iris was surprised.

They stopped to the flower shop. She got some lilies before they got there. The cemetery was huge and Selene had walked that path many times before. But she still hated coming here. Walking toward the headstone she saw the name, bending down she placed the flowers.

_**Clarissa Fall **_

_**Beloved Daughter and Sister **_

Selene's parents had refused to put a date on the headstone. Saying she was too young and they didn't want to remember. Iris put a hand on Selene's shoulder as she stood up.

"It wasn't your fault." Iris whispered. Selene just nodded, but Iris wasn't fooled and knew Selene just said that. She never believed it. It got Iris mad and she hated that she was mad at a dead person. But to Iris it was all Clarissa's fault Selene turned into this, she wasn't always so serious.

As they walked down to the limo, Iris didn't say anything. She didn't want to upset Selene at all. The rest of the ride was more like visiting the cemetery and there was no joke in that. When the limo finally gave the turn, they came close to their home. The Mansion was huge but very homey as well. Iris thought that many things were deceiving like the home looking that way.

The limo went inside and they both breathed in. "Ready?" Iris asked. Selene just smiled and got down the limo. The servants got their luggage as they went inside. Iris just smiled. "You know if any of the others found out our family is really freaking rich, they are going to flip." Iris said.

"Evan and Natalya know." Selene told her.

"Yeah. But we trust them." Selene turned to her.

"Talking about trust, Iris, you need to really spill." Selene told her crossing her arms. Iris smirk.

"I will if you tell me about the kiss between you and Cena." Iris held her laughter. Selene just shook her head. She walked toward the stairs.

"I don't know, what you're talking about." Selene said.

"Selene you did know there was a camera in the parking lot, the whole world saw that kiss." Selene's face went white.

"No, that jerk, I was with Evan and then he came and we argued and he kissed me first…" Iris raised her hands.

"Selene I'm not blaming you for anything, I'm just saying." Selene breathe in.

"Let's go to my room, if as you say the whole world saw that kiss so did my parents and you know mom she will keep trying to bug me about it." Iris laughs and went with her. Yeah, this was going to be really good.

****

**Note: **Okay that is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review because it's really nice and it makes me rather happy knowing your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Note: **Welcome to chapter 6. Well I hope you guys liked the other chapters. So this chapter is the second half of the other one. You guys will meet Selene's and Iris family, you guy might not like them a lot. Some John and Randy here. Also you guys will know more into why Selene blames herself for her sister's death. Have you guys watched Raw it was so sad.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Selene and Iris.

****

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Chapter 6: There's No Place like Home, Right Part 2 **

**Last Chapter **

"_Selene you did know there was a camera in the parking lot, the whole world saw that kiss." Selene's face went white. _

"_No, that jerk, I was with Evan and then he came and we argued and he kissed me first…" Iris raised her hands. _

"_Selene I'm not blaming you for anything, I'm just saying." Selene breathes in. _

"_Let's go to my room, if as you say the whole world saw that kiss so did my parents and you know mom she will keep trying to bug me about it." Iris laughs and went with her. Yeah, this was going to be really good. _

In Selene's room they spent their time talking about it. Selene figured out, what was going on with Iris and Randy. She did get to explain everything to Iris and knew she would understand.

"Selene, just admit it, you have a crush on Cena." Iris told her. Selene threw her a hurt look. But knew the invertible was coming and knew it, she wasn't stupid. She had feelings for Cena and she wasn't going to deny it to Iris.

"Yes, Iris I do, okay." Selene told her. Iris squealed.

"I knew it, Oh my god; you would have such a good relationship with him." Iris told her. She wasn't going to tell Selene that she knew that John liked her back. Selene shook her head.

"No, Iris, I might like him but he is just a player, I'm going to be just another in his list." Selene told her. "Plus I can't be with anyone, not again." there was a knock on the door and they both shut up.

"Who is it?" Selene asked.

"It's your mother." the voice answered. Selene looked down.

"Come in." Iris answered. The woman coming in was all high and mighty. Meaning she was snotty, with her nose up in the air. She was wearing short with a khaki dress with pearls and light heels. "Hi Aunt Fatima, how you been?' Iris asked.

"Well, thank you for asking, Selene care to explain the little expecticle with that man from your work?" Fatima asked.

"It's none of your business, Mother." Selene bit out.

"Oh, right just make sure you don't kill Iris with this one as well." That made Selene's face go pale white as a sheet of paper.

"Leave." Selene told her.

"Oh, right anyway I hope you went to visit her." Selene's mother told her.

"If I went to visit your perfect child Clarissa or not is none of your business." Selene spat. "Now, leave my room." her mother stood right there in-front of Selene and she got up. "Leave." the glare Selene gave was so strong that Fatima just left. She sat back down on the bed and let some tears fall.

"Selene it wasn't your fault don't listen to your mother." Iris told her. She really wanted to scream at her Aunt and smack her.

"It doesn't matter, let's go see if Dad is home as well." they left the room to the office that was below the room.

Selene knocked the door softly. "Come in." the deep voice said. Selene and Iris saw the gray haired man behind the large desk. Lorenzo Fall looked up form his papers and a smile immediately spread in his face.

"My little girls." he said. Getting up he ran and scooped the girls in his arms. He might have been sad about Clarissa's death but he didn't blame Selene for it, unlike his wife he wasn't as blind. Lorenzo saw the face of Selene and knew that his wife had gone already to terrorize her.

"So, Selene I saw the kiss." he mocked and Selene just blushed. "Well, when do I get to meet the young fellow?" he asked.

"We're not dating it was a spurt of the moment thing, Daddy it wont happen again." Lorenzo saw the smile on Iris and knew that Selene was lying.

"Well if it does bring him to the house I would rather much like to meet him." Selene just shook her head. "Isn't that Randy fellow with Iris as well?" he asked making Iris blush more red than ever.

"Hey, how do you know that?' Iris asked.

"I'm like you father I am all knowing." Lorenzo said. Iris just smiled. "So let's go eat, I don't want to get bug by your mother today." Lorenzo told her. It made him feel bad that he blamed Selene for what happened. Now he knew what he did wrong and he was trying really hard to right them. He wanted his little girl back, the one that wasn't so incredibly serious about everything and that it took more stuff to actually make her crack a smile.

The girls and their dad walked to the dinning room and sat in their perspective chairs.

**In Another Place**

Randy walked around the hotel waiting for John to arrive, they had to go to some fan signing and they couldn't be late. When he finally saw him he had to give him a bit of a jab.

"Thanks for being late, Cena." Randy told him.

"Sorry, had to get ready." Cena replied. As they walked Randy smirked.

"So, how was the kiss you stole from Selene?" he asked. John smirked back.

"Best one ever and since she kissed me back, I'm going to fight to get her." John told him.

"You know I doubt Evan is going to let her go that easy." Randy stated.

"From, what I saw there having some problems." John told him.

"I really hope your right and don't play with her John, really don't." Randy told john.

"I won't." John replied before it actually went in to what he just said.

**A Few Days Later **

The girls were just getting ready to finally leave. Well Selene most of all. Her mother hadn't stopped dropping hints the size of the Grand Canyon about her kissing of John Cena. This making her that the more reluctant to let Cena anywhere close to her. Iris was having a bit of fun, for some reason she wanted to help Cena. She wanted Selene to be happy and the only way that would happen was if Cena was close.

Than again she didn't want John to make her cousin suffer so she really was at crossed roads. Should she help Cena win Selene over? She didn't know.

"I can't wait to be back to Raw." Selene said all of a sudden. Iris smiled. Sometimes Selene made it so easy.

"Why? You want to see Cena so soon." Iris felt when the pillow hit her face.

"No, I want to see everyone." Selene replied. "Plus shouldn't you be worrying about Randy." Selene stated.

"Whatever lets go." Iris replied. They got their bags and went downstairs.

"Good luck girls." Lorenzo told them.

As they got on the limo, Fatima came. "Remember, what I told you Selene, I don't want to bury Iris too." it took all the power in Selene's hands not to snap back and kick her own mother's behind.

"Whatever mother, remember not to cheat on my father with your assistant, again." Selene told her. Once inside Iris laugh.

"I didn't know you knew about that." Iris stated.

"Of course I knew." Selene replied. "Now, were not going to the same place and I want to get this off my chest before you know we part."

"What is it?' Iris asked.

"Good luck with Randy he is a good guy or from what I've seen." Iris smiled it was the nicest compliment she ever got from Selene toward a guy.

"Thank-you."

****

**Note: **Hope you guys like this chapter. Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Note: **So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. So we have the girls back in wrestling isn't that great. So the hunting begins now. Selene and John chapter only.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE; I only own Selene and Iris and or other OC's I bring in.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Chapter 7: The Hunt Is On **

**Airport **

Selene was feeling weird that she told Iris that. But she meant it, that Randy seemed like a good guy. She only wanted Iris to be happy and if Randy was going to be her happiness, who was she to stop her. As of right now she was waiting for Evan to come for her. When she walked around the airport she really didn't notice anything.

She felt someone come behind her and she was about to say Evan but turned to see the smirk of one John Cena. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I barely came back from a trip, and I saw you." he told her. "So you want a ride" Selene was about to say no, when her phone rang.

_Can't make it, sorry something came up. _

_Love, Evan _

To say Selene was surprise it would be an understatement. "So, you want a ride?" she really had to swallow her pride.

"My ride just got busy, so I guess I'll go with you." she told him. John smirked and he was so happy that he told Morrison to keep Evan busy before he meets her.

"Great, let's go." He got one of her bags and she was going to get it back, but a tug-o-war in the airport. Wouldn't look to good. They got to the limo and Cena put the bags inside.

When they went in everything was quiet. "So, did you have fun, with your family right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was fun some of it." she replied. John smiled.

"So, what did you do?' he asked.

"Went with Iris girl shopping she wanted, we had to have dinner with on of my dad's friends and other stuff I didn't really like." she replied. John looked at her weird for a second.

"So, you never talk about your parents, what are they like?' he asked.

"Like any normal parents." it was the reply. John notice there was something she was holding back.

'Look, I'm not going to say anything to now one, this is between us two." he told her. Selene looked at him.

"I don't like talking about my parents, John, I have a recovering relationship with my father and a horrible one with my mom." she told him. "That is all I'm going to say, so please don't ask anymore."

John was surprise, he didn't think she had problems at home, but than again the girl was hard enough to read. So he decided to keep away from her family to avoid any confrontation. Selene felt bad; she didn't meant to be rude. So she decided to make small talk.

"So, how did it go with you?' she asked John smiled.

"Good, had a few fan signing with Randy and stuff like that." he replied.

"Great." she replied. They arrived to the arena and Selene was really happy. As she went down, she turned to him. "Thank-you for the ride." she told him.

"No, problem." he replied.

**Inside **

They went inside and Selene meets Evan there. She hugged him. Once they stop he looked at her.

"I take it, you had an argument with your mother.' he said.

"Yeah, but it was great, so what kept you?' she asked him.

"Oh, I have a tag team match with Morrison and he and I were talking about, what were going to do." he told her.

"Oh, so I have a match with Maryse, if I'm correct." she stated.

"Yeah." Evan looked at Cena and he smirked. Yeah, he heard the rumors and he didn't want to tell Selene just yet, what the little stunt that Cena pulled had done. "Hey, I think that Stephanie wants to talk to you." he told her. Selene nodded and left to leave her luggage in her locker room.

Selene wondered why Stephanie wanted to see her. She walked to the office, very nerves but she calmed her nerves before anyone were able to see them. The knock was soft.

"Come in." the girl voice of Stephanie came out. Selene walked in to see the business clad Stephanie there.

"Hello, Stephanie, they told me you needed to talk to me." Selene stated. Stephanie looked at her.

"Selene, just the woman I wanted to see, well as you heard last week, Cena and you shook the whole Raw locker room with the earth chattering kiss." Selene paled. "I mean they didn't tell me they were trying that angle with you, so the creative team has decided, you have not at all being the valet of anyone."

"No, no I haven't." Selene told her. The door open and she saw John come in.

"Cena, I want you to meet your new valet." John hadn't seen the new valet and he suppose she would be easy to 'help' but it would really side-tracked him from Selene. It wasn't until he looked up and saw her.

"Selene is my new valet?" John asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, all of your things have been put together, hotel, plane and other things. We want you to make this as real as possible, like the kiss you guys had." Stephanie told them. "We'll start tonight since Selene has a match with Maryse, then Ted will get in and try to attack Selene, and John you will save her." Stephanie told them some of the plans and John couldn't stop smiling. They had just made it so easy for him to get near her.

"Alright than." John told her. He pulled Selene out with him and left her in the middle of the hallway. Evan came and looked at Selene, he was surprise she was so pale.

"Are you alright, Selene, what did Steph say?" he asked.

"I…I'm Cena's valet." Evan's mouth went slack. "Not only that but also his love interest." Selene felt the whole locker room freeze. It was just in her imagination. But of course Brie had been ears-dropping. She was smiling so big that she knew how to get Selene.

Brie walked toward Nicky and she was with MIZ and Riley. "Guys you won't believe, what I just heard." she told them.

"What?" MIZ asked.

"Little Miss Statue is the new valet to Cena." all of their mouths went slack. With this anyone can imagine that all of the locker room knew about the new arrangement. Many were whispering, some were worried and some were just surprise.

When Selene came out of her locker room, she could feel the stares and whispers and she was blushing more than anything. She can just imagine the fun that Iris would be making because of this.

"_Ladies and Gentleman welcome back to Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole and were about to see a Divas match isn't that right King." _

"_That's right Maryse versus Selene I can't wait for it." _

"_Who do you think is going to win?" _Cole asked.

"_I wouldn't know but I hope it's a great match." _King replied. Maryse was already in the ring and Selene was coming out. She was waving to the fans

Selene and Maryse looked at each other. Selene and went to get her. They fought; Selene dropped her and went to the turnbuckles. She climbed them and moon-Sault from the top. She was about to pin, but Ted came in.

"_Hey, she's a girl." _Cole said.

"_Yeah." _Ted pushed Selene away but the Referee had already DQ and Selene had won the match. Ted was close to hitting her, but the music froze him. John came out and hit him taking him out of the ring.

"_Hey, look at that Cena saved her." _Cole said.

"_Well after last week I am not really surprise." _John helped Selene up and saw how Maryse and Ted left to the locker room. The fans were cheering them on. John hugged her and Selene for some reason felt safe in his arms. This has really just begun.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE

Note: So I hope you guys like it. Review. Please and until next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trouble Come's In Two's **

**Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Anyways I hope you like this one. Sorry I took so long to get one chapter up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE, I only own Selene and Iris and other OCS I might bring in.

**LINE BREAK LINE-BREAK LINE BREAK LINE-BREAK LINE BREAK **

**Trouble Come's In Two's **

**Chapter 8: Really**

**Later that Monday Night **

Selene had gone to the room she was to share with Cena. She was freaking out, with a big F on the freaking out part. She didn't want to share a room. Are she stood in the room looking at the two beds. Cena hadn't arrived, so she went to change into the most covering of her pajamas. It was a pair of black pants and a spaghetti shirt. Once she had that done. She quickly climbed into her bed and covered herself with the sheets. There was no way she was going to be up.

When John arrived he saw a Selene tamale. He was surprise to see she was already asleep. He moved to the bathroom so he could take a shower. When he came out he was in his pajama pants. He sat in his bed and just laid back. He kept looking toward Selene he still couldn't figure her out. Maybe now that they were together-in the story line- he would understand her. He fell asleep as he thought all of this through.

**Friday Night Smack-Down**

Iris came into the building fast since she was happy. Randy and her had finally arrange their relationship and were officially a couple. As she walked the corridor. She saw Layla there. She was giving her odd looked and seemed to be angry as well. Iris ignored it since she didn't see the trouble she had.

"Iris, wait." Layla told her. Iris stopped but she was apprehensive.

"Yes, Layla is there something I can help you with?' Iris asked. Layla smirked.

"Well yes there is." she told Iris. "You see I was wondering, how did you get to dating Orton, have you slept with him yet." Iris looked at her weird.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Iris told her.

"Oh, you haven't." Layla's smirk seemed to get bigger by the second. "Well word from the wise, don't do it because once you do, it will be all over."

"That's not true." Iris defended.

"Oh no, why don't you ask all the others that have dated him. He takes them to bed and than dumps them." Layla told her. "Don't kid yourself kid, even that sister of your knows better and has kept herself away from both Cena and Orton, she knows what players they are."

"You have it all wrong, Randy isn't like that." Layla just laugh.

"Well think about it honey, I'm just trying to help." with that she moved away from Iris and walked to her own locker room. Iris stayed there looking at the same spot since Layla left. She wasn't right. Randy wouldn't play her, he promised her. Than something came to mind.

Flashback

_Randy and Kelly Kelly had been dating for while. Iris was walking the corridors of the Raw locker room when she walked in a conversation. "Randy, you have to promise me not to treat me like the others." Kelly told Randy. Randy had looked at her in the eyes. And Iris was in awed by the sight of the hug. _

"_I promise Kelly." Randy told her. Iris moved away before she got caught and got in trouble. _

Flashback 

Iris remembered that. Randy had promised to not hurt her and Kelly had been hurting bad. Since Randy kind of broke her heart in-front of the whole WWE Universe. Randy wouldn't do that to her would he? Iris walked to her locker room and ignored Natalya for a while. She changed into her outfit and looked into the mirror.

"Iris, are you alright." Natalya asked her.

"Yeah." she replied. Natalya looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, I'm now Selene but something is clearly wrong." she said. Iris sighed.

"Do you think that Randy will break me in-front of anyone and break his promise to not cheat on me?" Iris asked. Natalya looked at her. She didn't want to lie. That and she was really hoping Selene was here she could help more than she could. Now she had a dilemma in telling Iris a white lie or the truth. "I want the truth." she told her. Natalya bit her lip.

"Well, Randy doesn't have the most impressive record. So if I were you and I know Selene would tell you this. I would keep my eyes wide open." Natalya told her.. "I'm not saying be his shadow to 'stop' him from doing something improper."

"I wouldn't do that." Iris said.

"I know, but still if I were you I wouldn't be surprise if Orton did try to break. So keep your eyes open and don't close them even if he sweetens the words." she said. "We've seen with Kelly and other Divas, What he does?" Natalya hugged her tightly. Iris returned it gladly. She was afraid of it. Natalya left her and she got ready with her match by stretching. She kept thinking about those words from Layla. She knew better than to listen to her. But she also knew that somehow she was saying the truth.

She walked to the ramp since she had a match with Beth Phoenix to day. When she heard her music she walked toward the ring. The people looking at her made her happy. She was happy at the moment. The flower everyone expected her to be.

"_Look at her Booker T, doesn't Iris looked happy?" _Todd asked.

"_Yeah." _Booker T replied. _"We are going to have one heck of a match today." _

When Iris got inside the ring. Beth was already waiting for her. Beth caught her in a supplex and threw her to the other side of the ring mat. Iris hit her back bad and made a small sound of pain. She got up and kicked Beth. She got her on a corner and monkey flipped her. Iris was getting a bit tired. But kept on going. She climbed the turnbuckle and jumped of it with an elbow raised. She hit Beth in the stomach. She went to get the pin but Beth kicked out. Than they got up again. This time Iris tried something different. She dropped Beth than turned her around the do the Boston Crab since Beth had been injured the other week. Beth hated it, but she tapped out.

"_She won the glamazon." _Todd said.

"_Yeah, Iris is on fire." _Booker T. _"Now can you dig that." _Iris walked up the ramp she was a bit sore. A bit of ring rust for a week missing wasn't that bad. Once inside the Lockers Iris wouldn't stop thinking. When two arms came around her, she saw Randy there and she smiled. But than she looked down. Could Randy just want her to believe she wasn't playing her around? And if he did, when was he going to attack?

**LINEBREAK LINE-BREAK LINEBREAK LINE-BREAK LINEBREAK **

**Note: **I hope you guys like this chapter. I had to ended with Iris and Randy because well I need for them to get close and have some problems there. So review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Note: **Okay, well welcome to chapter 9 of this story. Well I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Selene and Iris also other OC's I might bring in.

**$Line-Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break$**

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Chapter 9: Getting To Know Each Other **

_Monday Night Raw _

John and Selene were going to try knew things in their romance arc. Selene hated it, but she couldn't complain Cena had been acting like a gentlemen. The one she was worried of was Iris when they had talked something was off. Like Selene knew Iris was in some trouble or thinking some things through. She really wanted to see her but she won't be able to.

"Selene, your match is up next." John told her. Selene looked at him.

"Great, don't forget to come save me, John." she told him as she went out. John smiled he liked the way she called him John. Selene breathed in before coming out. She was going to fight Vickie for some reason they thought it was a good idea. Selene didn't get it since she knew Dolph would be there to protect Vickie with everything he could-mainly to help her win- which is where John would come in.

"_If we know anything, we know Selene will be showing Vickie, what a real diva is about." _King said.

"_Please, Vickie is a real Diva and she will be showing Selene a thing or two." _Cole replied.

Selene stood there with a grinning Vickie in front. Vickie tried to go first but Selene tripped her, she didn't really meant to do that. But hey it worked. Selene stood Vickie and threw her to the corner. The bad thing was Dolph was there waiting for her to come. She tripped her and the referee didn't see.

"_Hey, that's a cheap shot." _

Selene got up but Vickie kicked her. The second time it was going to come; Selene blocked it and tripped her again. Vickie stood and Selene hand-flipped and kicked her with her legs in the head hard enough to knock her out. She went into the mat and pinned her. 1...2...3 with that the referee raised her hand up in the air. What she had expected to happen though happened Dolph came and pushed her with enough force to drop her into her butt. King was about to raise but John ran out and began to hit Dolph with everything they had. This got the anger out of the people in the back.

"_Alright, stop." _Stephanie said. _"If you guys want to fight, it will be tonight Dolph you and Vickie will be fighting with John and Selene." _the crowd cheered and John helped Selene get out of the ring even though she didn't need the help.

As they went to the back and into their locker room, Selene got a phone call. John stood their waiting so they could talk.

"Hello." Selene said.

"Hey, Selene is me your mother." Fatima said from the other line.

"What do you want?" Selene asked. From the tone John knew the other person wasn't exactly something he needed to know about.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." Selene laugh that is all she could do. John was surprised by that.

"Out of all the people, you are the least one that worries about me, so let's cut the act and tell me what you called or I'm hanging up." Selene warned. John had heard her talked like that before but this one seemed colder as if she didn't really care about the person.

"I just want to know if you were alright." Selene's eyes narrowed when she heard moving from the other side of the line.

"No you don't you just want and excuse." Selene bellowed into the phone, she clicked it and she was about to throw it, when John stopped her hand.

"Hey, everything is okay, don't let who ever was on the line bother you." he whispered. Selene smiled.

"Thanks." she told him and actually meant it. John smiled.

"Great, now let me go get you a drink from outside, so we can talk strategy." he said. For some reason Selene found it funny and she laugh but it was a true laugh not the fake one or the sarcastic one. John just left but he was smiling. Hey if making her smile a bit was his reward he was okay with it.

He went to grab a couple of sodas for them and returned to the locker room to see Selene already change. For some reason she changed way to fast for him. In this week they had spent together he had see nothing he shouldn't see. He wanted to but he didn't want to be disrespectful either.

"So, you ready." he told her.

She turned to look at him. "Of course, Mr. Cena I can't wait to hear the chain commanders plans for our match." she said sarcastically. Something John had learned not that she didn't use before with him. But now it was as if it was in her personality to be sarcastic. He gave her the soda.

"Well, first of all not to be nosy, but who was that on the phone?" he asked. Her smirk fell, she sat next to him.

"It was my mother as you heard, we don't have the best relationship in the world and we never will, let's just leave it like that." she told him. Than something came into mind. But he let it go.

"Oh." they got ready for their match coming up. They finished doing their planning. John's song came out as they did as well.

"They look, great together don't you think, Cole?" King asked.

"I guess, but not as well as Vickie and Dolph." Cole replied. King rolled his eyes.

John and Selene stood in the ring in-front of Vickie and Dolph. Dolph and John began the match. It wasn't very equal John was beating the-to put it nicely- butt of Dolph. Having had enough Dolph tagged ion Vickie and John was force to tag in Selene. Vickie tried to do the same as the match before, but Selene still had more strength. She kicked her and than grabbed her into a supplex. Like before she did a hand-sprint and kicked her in the jaw knocking her down. She pinned her and before Dolph interrupted John went to get him. 1...2...3.

"Yes, they won." King said.

"That was completely unfair." Cole said.

'Too, bad." King replied. Everyone paid attention except for Selene she was waiving at the fans when someone grabbed her waist. She was going to kick but the person turned her around and kissed her deeply. She was in shock and gasp the kissed got deeper and something in her didn't care, she kissed the person. She couldn't hear the fans screaming or anything. When they came up for air, she looked at John. He seemed happy and she was happy too.

They went to the back, but didn't say anything at all. John hadn't planned for that kissed it just happened like the first time. They showered and they grabbed their clothes and left to their hotel room. Today there was a storm and Selene had made it clear she didn't want to be near it. Selene beside the kiss she was just praying she didn't have nightmares tonight.

As they arrived to their hotel room, they watch T.V. they didn't talk about the kiss either. As Selene went to lie on the bed sleep came. John looked over to Selene and went to get some sleep himself. That is until he felt Selene move; it wasn't like she stayed on her side move. No it was a trashed.

"No, Clarissa stop." Selene said. John looked at her there were tears in her eyes and John didn't know what to do. She began moving again and John just grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Selene, calm down." he told her. She moved again.

"No…" she whispers. "We're going to crash." John knew that she was going to freak out so he shook her awake. When Selene opened her eyes, it took her a few moments to focus.

"John." she whispered, she felt the tears come and he just held her there. He felt bad.

"Selene, who is Clarissa and why were you talking about a crash?" he asked. Selene didn't want to answer. She kind of turned to face his chest.

"Clarissa was my sister, she died." she whispered, but John heard it all the same. 'My parents blamed me for her death." when the thunder roared Selene trembled and John grabbed her tighter and soothed her back.

"Tell me." he told her. She lay in his chest and John figured he liked that.

"Clarissa was my older sister and the perfect child in my parent's eyes. She got everything she wanted and nothing was ever too little for her." Selene began. "When I was younger, I had a boyfriend he was Clarissa's age. To make the story short she wanted him, I didn't want her to have him." she looked up at John. "Well she had everything else, she couldn't have him too, and well I thought that." she told him.

"So, your boyfriend cheated with your sister."

"Yes, I didn't know until later when we were in the car it was like this night and they went racing for all the things someone could do." she said. "They were playing with another set of three people, I didn't know until the game started. They were playing chicken on the wet road, Clarissa wouldn't stop and we were on a hillside. The car rolled with the hill and than fell, they weren't wearing their seat-belts I was. We ended in a hospital but I didn't have much damage." john just soothed her again. She sighs. "When I came out of the shock or coma Clarissa had died on the impact, so had my boyfriend, my mom knew that Clarissa had a crush on him and blamed me for the death because I wouldn't give her child, what she wanted. Dad didn't the same but it was something else with him, like he was blaming himself but I was the easiest one to blame." she didn't notice she was crying until John wiped the tears away.

"It's okay Selene you didn't do anything."

"Yeah, tell my mother that she keeps blaming for it." she said, John kissed her forehead.

**Line Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break Line Break, Line Break. **

**Note: **I hope you guys like this chapter. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Trouble Comes In Two's

Note: Sorry for the long wait, but as I said. My computer got busted; I needed to go buy a new one. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the WWE, except for Selene and Iris and or other OC's I bring in.

Trouble Comes In Two's

Chapter 10: With Each Other

Last Chapter

"It's okay Selene you didn't do anything."

"Yeah, tell that to my mother she keeps blaming me for it." She said. John kissed her forehead.

He didn't know, why but it hurt him to see her so broken. He was used to the statue, the one that didn't show any feeling. Or that had them control. It was weird but he liked it.

"So, they still blame you for it." he said.

"Yeah, that's why I was crying the day you kissed me, for the first time." John froze for a bit. That's the reason Evan was with her, he was comforting her.

"Oh." She just laid there in his chest and felt his warm heart-beat. It felt nice to have someone besides her cousin there.

"John, thank-you." She whispered and slowly felt into a deep slumber. John just smiled and laid his head back falling asleep as well. He kept her cocooned.

In the morning it was another story. Selene woke up to the warm hands on her body. She got closer and wrapped her arms around took a few minutes for her to remember, what had happened. Her eyes went flying opened and she looked up to see John sleeping. He looked so peaceful; she laid her head back to his chest.

John wrapped his arm more tightly. Hours later they woke up and something much more normal and okay. John let her change with him out and she did the same. For some reason, they both knew that what happened last night had changed their relationship. John and Selene just hoped it was for the best.

In Another Place.

Of course not everything was perfect. Iris was worrying and Randy was starring to notice. He noticed how Iris wasn't as playful anymore. She seemed too serious and he was about to call John and ask if he had Selene with him and they hadn't switched places. Randy didn't know, what was wrong and he feared that the problem was something he didn't want to know.

He walked in the locker room of the house show and looked at the Divas looking for his girlfriend. As he walked Layla stood in his way. "Excuse me." He told her.

"Oh, Randy, I just needed to see you." She told him.

"Why?" he asked. His voice got a bit rough; he really wanted to find his sunshine. Layla put a hand to his chest.

"Oh, you know if maybe I could see you later tonight." Randy grabbed her hand. The bad thing is that she got closer. Randy didn't know that Iris was close.

"You know, I have a girlfriend." He told her. Layla got much closer; she made sure Iris was almost right behind him.

"That wasn't a problem before." With that she went at him. Randy was in too much shock to push her away. But the gasp made him. He turned to see Iris looking at him.

"Iris this isn't, what it looks like." He told her. Iris just looked at him; he could see the tears swim in her eyes. She just moved away, from him and ran. Randy looked at Layla.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped. Layla just looked at him.

"If I couldn't have you, neither could she." Randy was sickened and moved away from her. He went to look for Iris. He went all around the building looking for her. He saw Natalya and she was glaring at him. He didn't if Iris wanted to talk to him, she could. He left to his match not knowing it would be a mistake.

Note: Ah-ha so there, chapter 10 is done. I hope you like it and review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Note:** **Welcome to chapter eleven. Isn't that great. Well anyways I want to thank all of you guys that reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. You guys have to remember the last chapter where it say, that since Randy didn't follow her would be a mistake. He is finally going to have competition and a hard one. Oh and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer:** ** I don't own anything from the WWE except for Selene and Iris and other OC's I might bring in.**

**$ LINE-BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break$**

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Chapter 11: Hiding With a Dead-man**

To say Iris was not having fun it would be an understatement. She was breaking, bad and it was not pretty. How could he do this? After he promised her not to. She had been hiding in Sin Cara's locker room for the past few minutes and heard Randy looking for her. But she didn't care, even if everything was telling her to go out and hide in his arms. She was too disappointed and mad.

She was pissed at Layla though for all she had done. Iris wanted to call Selene and tell her, but at the same time she didn't. she had been following Raw for the past few Monday's and knew that Selene even if she had denied it was falling hard for John. She wanted her to be happy even if she couldn't be. At the same time she knew, Selene wouldn't be as stupid as her and fall all the way with John. She cried and cried. How was she going to get out of there without Randy or Natalya catching up to her?

"Iris, you need to go and talk to Randy." Sin Cara told her all of a sudden.

"He just kissed Layla, he lied." She told him. "He promised, he wasn't going to play me like the others." She felt Sin Cara's hands around her shoulders and she hugged him back. He was rubbing circles behind her back.

"It's okay, little girl." He told her. It would be time for change and there was a knock on the door. Sin Cara let her go and went to open the door. Iris cleaned her eyes.

"What up playa?" Teddy told Sin Cara.

"Hey, Teddy." He told the GM. Teddy looked at him, he had heard, what had happened. He himself had been quite close to both girls. So he was going to help them.

"Anyway, is Iris in there with you?" Teddy gave Sin Cara a look that told him, he knew Iris was with him. Sin Cara nodded. "Well bring her out won't you playa." Sin Cara looked at Iris and motioned her with his head. Iris moved to the door and Teddy looked at her sad eyes. Okay, he was used to see those types of eyes on Selene but not on Iris, not on the flower.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked. Teddy smiled at her.

"Of course not, I just want to talk to you about an angle we are planning on for you." He told her. Iris moved with him and they went to his office, well more like ran. Teddy knew that she didn't want to see Randy at the moment.

When they reached the office and were alone from, what Iris could see Teddy looked at her. "Well as I was saying." H started. "See, this superstar needs to seem bad but at the same good." He said.

"What?" she said.

"You have seen that Selene and Cena are having a good rating with their storyline." He said. Iris laugh a bit at that, everyone could tell it was getting way beyond a story-line.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked. Teddy asked seeing and freaking out about the person standing in the corner.

"Well I've seen a lot of the Divas for the past months and you have been in a destruction zone pulverizing your opponent's." he said. "So I decided to put you on a story line with…" he kind of let it ring He could see Iris was afraid about the name he was about to utter. Maybe thinking it was her boyfriend.

"The Undertaker." Iris jaw went to the ground. Selene had worked with him before and she had been afraid.

She felt a cold chill and turned to see the Undertaker standing behind her. He didn't smile and she was freaking out a bit. But she was stubborn.

"Hi." She told him. He was not playing around and he was serious. Undertaker looked at Teddy was he sure to have Iris with him. She was too happy for his taste. If he could have he didn't Selene maybe, she was of a darker mood than this little girl. Than he remembered Selene was with Cena at the moment.

"I would not have to safe her all the time right?" he asked Teddy. Iris glared.

"I can help myself, thank you very much." At the moment Iris was too mad and she sounded just like Selene. Undertaker looked at her. Well he had to admit the girl had spunk maybe he could work with her. He bent down to her height a five-seven and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"We will see about that, now wont we." With that he disappeared. Iris breathed.

"You can leave the show early." Teddy told her. He knew she would want to get out of Orton's room.

"Thank you, Teddy." She said. She moved away from everyone and called a taxi.

As the taxi drove away, she looked at the arena. When they arrived to the hotel, she went straight to the room and grabbed all of her stuff. She didn't know someone had followed her. When she opened the door she saw him standing there.

"You will be staying in my bedroom." He told her. She was about to protest, but Undertaker grabbed her luggage.

"Why are you helping me?" she demanded. Undertaker didn't know the answer to that one, so he didn't say anything. When they arrived to the room, he opened it and put her stuff in the bed. Iris walked in and saw some of the dark roses in the table and the dark covered bed. She turned to thank him in the least. But he was gone.

"That was creepy." She whispered.

**$Line Break, LINE-BREAK, Line-break, LINE BREAK, Line-break, LINE BREAK$**

**In The Arena**

Randy was searching for Iris all over the place. He had won his match, and thought maybe Iris would let him explain. But she wasn't in the gorilla waiting for him or in their locker room. He was freaking, when Natalya looked, well glared at him.

"She isn't in the arena anymore, Orton." She spat. Randy walked up to her.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"She left." And with that she walked away. Randy hurried and went to shower, change and grab his clothes. When he was done he left immediately.

**$LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break$**

Getting a taxi, he arrived to the hotel room hopeful that Iris would be in their room. He ran to their room and saw no one was there. He looked for her stuff and it was gone. He wanted to scream and shout, this couldn't be happening. Stupid Layla, it had been her fault. How could he have not seen it coming?

Iris had been acting strange and the reason must have been Layla, now he didn't know where she was? He knew, that at the moment and his stupidity John would kick his ass and Selene would do it as well, for hurting Iris. He was afraid more that Iris would not let him explain, what had happened?

"She has to let me explain." He whispered and with that he fell asleep.

In the morning Iris woke up refreshed and saw breakfast already in the table. She was freaked by that and went to look at it. It was good and there was a not in the table.

_Eat up; we will be leaving for the weekend to get ready for my return. _

_Undertaker_

Iris was okay with that and it kind of occurred to her, that she must tell Selene. She grabbed her phone and dialed her number at the first ring someone pick up.

"Hello?" the voice was male and she knew it was Cena.

"Can I talk to Selene is me Iris." She said. John heard something off about the tone in her voice and he knew Randy did something stupid. He looked over to Selene she was lying asleep next to him. He moved her.

"Selene, Iris is on the phone." He said. Selene got up, jumping a bit; she covered herself still being cold.

"Hello." She said. Iris knew Selene had barely woken up.

"Selene, I…I am going to be away in the weekend." Selene looked at John.

"With Randy?" Iris sob came, Selene was on edge.

"What the heck, did he do?" her voice became dark and John knew he was right.

"Randy and Layla kissed, I heard her telling they had done it before." Iris said.

"Oh, really, well I have some words to that cheating bastard." Selene said. "Where are you I'll get in the next plane…?" 

"No!" Iris said. "I called because I didn't want you to worry if you get a call of people not knowing where I am." She said.

"Where are you?" Selene asked.

"I'm with the Undertaker." Selene's jaw dropped and John was surprised.

"Why?" Selene didn't say Undertakers name outright, knowing that John might tell Randy if he knew.

"Teddy, has put us in a story-line and for some strange reason, he helped me." Iris said. "I'm in his room right now." Selene blushed. It was not every day, she heard Iris in the room of a guy she wasn't dating. Then again Undertaker had been her partner before so she had been helped as well. Just not that way.

"Okay, than be careful and call if there is any problem." Selene wasn't worried; she felt Taker would look after her sister.

"Thanks, please don't tell anyone who I am with." Iris said. "Promise." 

"Promise." Selene said and clicked the phone. She looked over at John.

"I take Randy did something stupid." He said.

"Yup." She said. "Iris saw him and Layla kissing." Selene told him. John looked at her.

"Layla, that can't be right." He said. John knew Randy had a one night stand with Layla but it ended there. Layla had wanted to go back with him, but Randy didn't want to.

"Well it is and if I see him, I will kick his butt." Selene told him. John smiled and turned to kiss her.

"If I do that to you will you kick my ass too." He asked. Selene smiled.

"Yes." she kissed him and lay in his arms. "I still can't believe he did that." She said.

"Neither can I." John said, but there was something wrong.

**$LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break, $**

**Note**: **I hope you like this chapter. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Note:** _**I hope you guys liked the last chapter as I hope you guys like this one and Happy Holidays. This is mostly because I am hoping to write another chapter before the end of the year. Anyways, before anyone ask I will make Randy and Iris suffer not because of something bad but because Randy didn't really had problems to get her the same way John has had with Selene. That and Iris doesn't have that much of a traumatized past. we have a new player with Iris called 'The Dead-man' is going to be fun.**_

**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own anything from the WWE only Selene and Iris.**_

**$LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break$**

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Chapter 12: Tugging At Deaths Heart**

Randy was in confused state he was going to see John today in one of their autograph signings and no one had told him yet about Iris. He had tried calling her, but she didn't answer and he felt weak. Like he couldn't do anything at all. He looked at the door when John came in and he didn't have a very happy face. Randy already knew that if Iris wasn't using her phone, she had only used it for one thing 'Calling Selene' and he knew John and her had started a weird relationship of sort and that Selene still didn't trust her completely.

"What the hell happened?" John asked. Randy passed a hand through his short hair.

"John, can we not talk about this?" he asked. He knew by the look John was giving him that it would not happen. He sighs.

"Let me just ask something before I interrogate you or kick your ass." John said. "Why Layla?"

"I didn't choose her. She kissed me and Iris was standing behind me." Randy screamed. "I didn't saw it coming."

"So she tricked you into kissing her." it was a stamen more than an accusation.

"She was talking about when we used to mess around; she was hoping I was planning on doing it again…"

"Would you?" John asked.

"Of course not, not with Iris the thing is I haven't found her and no one will tell me anything." Randy looked at John. "She called Selene because you came barging in mind telling me where she is?" Randy asked. John shrugged his shoulders.

"No, she made Selene promise she wouldn't say and she isn't saying anything, it just kind of shocked her." John said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when they were talking on the phone, Iris must have said something because Selene's jaw literally dropped." John told him. Randy sigh, until he found Iris hoping it would be on Friday he would have to let it go.

"So, how's it going with Selene?" Randy asked. John smiled.

"Great, she's great more than I expected and not the total statue." He got this look on his face that told Randy everything he needed to know. 'John was in love.'

"You love her." before John was able to answer they began to sign autographs.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Somewhere Else **

Iris was scare out of her mind. Undertaker had sent a truck to pick her up and she just knew she was in Texas. Then it came to the most unknown place and she saw a large home with the whole white picket fence. The home was hidden in a forest and the car stopped.

"I will let you off here Miss." The driver told her. Iris pulled her stuff off the car and stood in-front of the place. She didn't know if going in would be a good thing. The door opened and an older woman came out. She was older than her Nana back home and it kind of shocked her.

"You must be Iris, the Master told me to take you inside and make you comfortable." The lady grabbed her luggage and showed her inside. Most of the house was beautiful it looked more like a cabin on the inside and she was really expecting cobwebs for some reason and everything to be completely dark. The room she was ushering into was really open and could see the forest inside there.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Back to the Autograph Signing **

John and Randy were already finished and continued to talk like always.

"So, you don't really know anything about her." Randy said.

"No sorry." Randy sighs. He changed the subject. "So you love Selene does she feel the same?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I am working on it." John replied he knew Randy was sorry and he knew he was lying in a bit knowing a bit from the conversation he heard with Selene and Iris. But he was not going to betray Selene like that. Speaking of Selene she was glaring their way from the car. John smiled and turned to Randy, who had already seen Selene glaring his way. Man if the girl had heat vision he would be dead ten times over.

"Well as you can see I have to go." John told him. Randy smiled.

"You are so going to get whipped." John socked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Try to fix your problem and good luck." John told him seriously. Randy nodded. John walked to the car and kissed Selene on the cheek.

"What did he say?" Selene asked.

"He said that Layla tricked him into kissing her because of their past and he didn't notice that Iris was standing right behind him." John told her as she drove through the streets. Selene was still mad but then it kind of made sense. She knew Layla had gone through Randy as one of his many girlfriends. She also knew that Iris getting with Randy would cause a lot of problems with the last girls. It was a good thing that she hadn't fallen for John hat hard-well that is what she was trying to tell herself.

"Well let's hope everything gets fixed with those two, I don't like seeing Iris sad." Selene told John and he was surprised.

"I thought you didn't like Randy." It was an accusation.

"I don't, but if he makes Iris happy than I'm okay with it." the smile on her face told John that she did like Randy.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Back With Iris**

Iris had fallen asleep for a while, when she felt someone in her bedroom. She woke up to see the Undertaker standing in the corner of her room.

"Hey, don't you know how to knock." She demanded. Taker just looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"You will be staying here until the show and you aren't able to call Selene." Iris was about to yell back at him, but he was gone. She went to open the door and found it locked. Oh My God, what the hell had she just gotten herself into?

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Note: Before you guys start tripping Undertaker doesn't want to do something bad to her just remember he isn't the only monster in the WWE. Anyway review. I will try to add another chapter before Christmas Eve. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Note:** **Sorry for the wait but I didn't have internet so I couldn't get to much on the site except for the phone. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapters and I'll try to get them up as fast as I can. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Selene and Iris and other OC's I bring in.**

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Trouble Comes in Two's **

**Chapter 13: Love To The Dead-man **

Iris was still freaking out not being able to get out. She needed to get out of there Selene needed to know where she was even if she didn't know. Taker had locked the room and she was scared. Lying in the bed she closed her eyes to sleep. When she felt that sleep would take her she felt a knock on her door.

"You locked the door." She said to the door. Once she answered the bangs began and she backed away. She began to hear someone fighting out there and she thought that maybe Randy had found her. The banging continued all through the night and she knew it could not be Randy. Lying in her bed she fell was for some reason meant to sleep.

In the morning she woke up and saw the Undertaker standing there. She jumped out of bed and hit him in the chest. "What is your problem, how could you lock me up in my room?" she screamed. He grabbed her hands.

"You are quick to forget I'm not the only monster living in this place." Iris looked at him.

"You mean Kane was here yesterday?" she asked. Undertaker just looked at her. "But why would he try to attack me."

"Kane is having some problems and I needed to protect you." There was something in his face that told her something. She knew she was going to have one heck of problem.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down_

Randy was prowling the corridors he was waiting for Iris. He had a match with the Undertaker as his partner which he didn't understand.

He moved to the gorilla and went out. He was being cheered by the fans so he was okay with it. When the lights went out he breathed in. The Undertaker came out and Randy was okay. Their opponents were Drew McIntyre and Mark Henry. Randy was pissed to see Layla with Drew and the way she was smiling at him. Randy still hadn't forgiven her for the little stunt.

"_Wow, How about it Booker T can you believe this match."_ Cole said.

"_No and is going to be big." _

The match began and Undertaker and Randy were doing very well. He was surprise by it. He was currently fighting McIntyre and when he got close to the ropes and tagged Undertaker in McIntyre got to Mark Henry. The two giants took at it. Undertaker was winning when Layla decided to get in as well as McIntyre. Randy took care of Drew and he heard the crowd cheer louder. When they did Randy looked to see Iris fighting Layla. Undertaker pinned Mark Henry and Randy was looking at Iris but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Taker and he was looking back at her.

It shocked Randy and he was mad too. She moved away from him and taker turned off the lights.

"_What do you think that was about?"_ Booker T asked.

"_I don't know but I think Iris was trying to impress one of them." _

"_Who do you think Orton or Taker?" _

"_I have no idea but this should get heated."_ Cole said.

"_Well that was all folks see you next Friday Night." _

When Randy went to the back he was like a maniac looking for Iris. He grabbed Daniel Bryan and looked at him with the biggest glare.

"Where is Iris?" he demanded.

"I think she left to Sin Cara's locker room." Daniel Bryan told him. Randy dropped him and moved to the locker room. He was about to reach the locker room when Teddy Long intercepted him.

"Sup, player I need to talk to you."

"Teddy I don't have time I'm looking for Iris." Randy told him.

"That's exactly, what I wanted to talk to you." Teddy told him. Randy stopped.

"What about Iris?" he asked.

"Well I saw the reaction of the crowd and since doing so I was thinking of only putting Undertaker and Iris in a love angle but now you can spice it all up." Teddy told him. Randy moved to his locker room and something was feeling his body with dread. It meant that Iris had been hiding with the dead-man all this weekend long. Changing he knew it would be fruitless to look for her.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

John was currently changing when Selene came in running. John looked at her. "Selene is something wrong?"

"Did you know that Smack-down just put Randy-Iris and Undertaker in a love triangle?" John was in shock.

"Seriously and I though you and I were the only ones worrying about a monster." Selene smiled. Yeah they had to worry about Kane going after John and their relationship going strong as well.

John came to wrap his arms around Selene. She smiled but she was still worried for some reason she felt it was going to get things more complicated. "Stop, worrying so much Selene." John whispered in her ear.

"It's just Iris is getting her life more complicated and I'm not talking about just the ring." She told him. They walked outside to the ring and he kissed her in the cheek.

"Just don't worry." He said. . When his music came out they came out together.

"_So, King what you think of Cena and Selene coming out here together."_ Cole said.

"_I think it's perfect."_ King told him. _"But I worry more about the Big Red Monster."_

"_That's right and I'm wondering if Iris sudden involvement with Undertaker will cause problems to Selene." _

As John and Selene in the bottom waited for Kane, his music sounded. He didn't come out making Selene worry. She began to look around and she saw Kane. He was coming for her; he didn't have any intention of fighting John. She began to back up and climb the ring.

"_Oh My God. King. Kane isn't going for Cena his sights are set on Selene."_ Cole said. Selene was able to climb and John already had his arms around her. Kane looked at them before raising his arms and the fire coming out. He left but the message was clear he was coming for Selene.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Note**: **I hope you guys like the chapter. So know I would use both Undertaker and Kane for the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Trouble Comes In Two's**

**Note:**** I hope you guys liked the last chapter and now we know exactly who Kane was going after. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Selene and Iris and other OC'S I bring in. **

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Trouble Comes in Two's **

**Chapter 14: In the Eyes of Destruction**

_Monday Night Raw_

John left Selene in his locker room and went to his match against Jericho. He knew that Kane would come for him and he didn't want Selene to be in the middle of it. Selene was staying in the locker room and tuned to see the match. She was excited for that match she paid attention when Jericho came out and when John came out the lights in the locker room went out.

Selene felt something hit her in the back and she blacked out.

_Outside in the ring_

John and Jericho were having one heck of a match John had Jericho pinned and the referee counted

"1…2…" Jericho kicked out. John grabbed him by the leg and did the STF on him. Jericho tapped.

"_Cena, won."_ Cole said. His music was about to play when the lights went out.

"_Uh, Oh I think someone is going to come out."_ King said. But he was wrong the screen lit.

"Cena, it seems you have not taken care of the person I am looking for," Kane said. He had Selene in his arms knocked out. "She would make great sacrifice for my brother." With that the screen went blank. John ran for it. He though he wouldn't make it but he saw Selene lay down on the floor. He grabbed her and raised her in his arms. What in the world was Kane's deal? But his words ran through his head. He was going to go to the source and it was time he went to Smack-Down to pay Kane a surprise visit.

He walked with Selene to the doctors and laid her down on the stretcher. The Doc checked her and looked at John. "She only received a mild hit on the back of the head; she should be waking up in the next few minutes." The Doc left and John just sat by her side. Evan went inside and John looked at him.

"What are you doing here, Bourne?" John asked. Evan looked at him.

"What do you mean, Cena I came to check on Selene of course." He said and they both saw Selene began to twitch. When she opened her eyes she saw John and Evan and smiled. But something was wrong.

"What's wrong, why am I in the Doctor's office?" she asked.

"Kane hit you in the head." John told her and patted her in the head.

"Selene you had us all worried." Evan told her and she smiled.

"Sorry, but why didn't he take me away?" Selene looked at John and he shrugged.

"He said something about sacrifice to Taker but I don't think that's it."

"He probably wanted you to know that no matter how save you think she is, she's not." Evan told them and both John and Selene turned to see him. "What either that or he is trying to get in your head Cena." Evan hugged her bye with John not very happy about it. Once they were left alone they looked at each other.

"So, what do you think?" Selene told him.

"I think that you're not getting away from me at all." He told her. Selene smiled at him and hugged him around the waist.

"Let's go to our room, I'm tired." She told him and they left. But she knew it wouldn't end too early, Kane wouldn't leave her alone.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down_

Selene and Iris met up in Iris's locker room and both were very happy. "Selene, I'm so happy to see you." Iris hugged Selene hopping to get all the feelings out of her. She was so confuse and it was making absolutely no sense any of the feelings she was having.

"Hello, Iris." Selene replied, Iris noticed the happiness on her cousin's eyes. She had an idea on to who put it there.

"You seem way too happy." Iris stated.

"Oh, really?" Selene asked. They sat down on the bleacher.

"Yeah, is it Cena that has you this happy?" Iris said.

"Yes, he is not exactly the person I thought he would be." Selene admitted. But she looked at Iris. Selene grabbed Iris by the face and turned it so they could see each other. "You know, I can't enjoy my happiness when you're so distraught." She said. Iris sighs.

"How can I not?" Iris asked. "Randy might have cheated on me and I'm having these feelings." Selene raised an eyebrow.

"You have feelings for the Undertaker, Iris I will not judge you if you do but aren't you trying to projects the feelings you have for Randy on Taker." Selene said. Iris looked at her.

"Selene you can't understand, how I feel Layla kissed him in-front of me." Iris screamed. Selene knew not to give it away but she stood up just like Iris. Selene grabbed Iris's shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Iris did you ever give Randy a chance to explain, maybe you just fell into a trap and don't even know it." Selene said and left the locker room to see Randy standing there.

"Thank-you." He whispered.

"You're the only who can fix this Orton or you are going to lose her." Selene told him and left to the arms of John Cena. Randy saw them and he was happy but he knew that he could lose the only girl he ever cared for to the dead-man.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Note: I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try to right the next one fast. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Trouble Comes In Twos **

**Note:** **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I hope you guys like this one too. So review, please.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE, I only own Selene and Iris and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE-BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Trouble Comes In Twos**

**Chapter 15: Hearing Answers Finally **

Iris kept walking around her locker room; she couldn't believe that Selene out of all the people told her that. I mean come on it was Selene of all people. She couldn't have told her all of that without a reason and even Randy wouldn't get her to listen. Maybe she knew more than she was letting her know.

But, what if Selene was right and she was projecting the feelings she had for Randy on Taker. She felt bad. Well her answer would come tonight, because she was going to listen to everything that was going on. Going to the Gorilla she waited for her to come out on a tag-team with Randy and Taker. Teddy had put her on a hard place putting both men at her side.

When her music came on she walked down the ramp with happiness in her face but knew that Selene was watching and would be able to tell she was not exactly happy. Layla, Drew and Daniel Bryan were standing there. She stood at the bottom of the ring. She heard Randy's song and felt blush on her cheeks. It was the feeling she always felt around him.

She felt his presence and looked up to see worried eyes. He gave her a nod and moved into the ring together.

"This team up is going to be explosive with all the things going on in Raw Monday can we expect an appearance from any of the affected." Booker T said.

"Yeah, I saw Cena on the back and he seemed angry." Cole said.

Randy looked over to Iris and couldn't stop worrying about her, what he heard that he could lose her to Undertaker. When the lights went out, he saw Undertaker come down the ramp and he was looking at him straight in the eyes. The only thing he knew, he wouldn't lose Iris to Undertaker.

Iris began to match because Taker and Randy seemed to be somewhere else, but Randy kept his eyes on Iris just in-case. Layla and she were going at it straight. Iris kicked her and they were talking in hush.

"You're stupid, you know." Layla said.

"Shut-up." Iris barked, she kicked Layla hard on the stomach and she dropped going for the pin. Layla kicked out, she flipped and went to tag Drew in. without actually paying attention Iris tagged Randy in. Randy went in with Drew already having him in a headlock. Randy hit him in the abdomen just as hard and Drew fell over a bit. Randy grabbed him in a grapple and flipped him over. Layla was about to get in but Iris ran in to kick her out. Daniel Bryan was about to get in and even though Randy was fighting Drew; he went to kick Daniel Bryan before the Undertaker could do anything.

Undertaker not to be undone grabbed Drew and choke-slam him into the mat. Before they could do anything else, Kane's music came on. They stopped and Kane walked firmly he was going for Iris this time. But before Randy and Undertaker could stop him John was behind him taking him down in a fury of punches.

"Oh my god, I knew Cena would not let it go." Cole said. "What an embarrassment, Kane didn't hurt Selene."

"But Kane did attack her, so Cena reserves the right to attack him back, Cole." Booker T spat. But with the distraction, Randy grabbed Drew and rolled him into a pin. The referee counted and with that it was done. The fans cheered while Randy and Iris got off the ring. Leaving Undertaker on the ring, but Randy ran to get to John less he do something stupid.

In the locker room area Randy didn't notice Iris behind him. But they met John and Selene standing there.

"That bastard got away." John said. Randy and Iris walked up to them slowly.

"You okay?" Randy asked. John stood and grabbed Selene by the hand.

"Yeah and no, Kane got away and it's getting on my nerves." John said. Selene turned to look at Iris and she smiled, grabbing John's hand and smiling she kissed his cheek lightly.

"You did a great job, come on we have to go." She winked and John turned to look at Iris.

"See you later." With that both of them left leaving Randy and Iris alone. Randy turned to Iris and he felt his heart almost coming out of his chest. He was about to go when Iris stopped him.

"I wish to speak with you." Iris said. Randy looked at her.

"About?" Randy asked.

"Get your stuff, so we can talk." She was about to walk away when Randy stopped her by grabbing her arm. He got really close finding happiness in the fact that she shivered.

"I hope you don't plan to keep me waiting." He told her. Iris smirked.

"I would say the same thing about you." She whispered. She moved away not seeing the shadow in the corner.

**$Line break, LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break$ **

Kane saw the woman that his brother was protecting from him. Cena was protecting the other. He wanted them to suffer, he just did they were something he didn't expect to see. The fact that his brother was trapped in the web of one of them was not acceptable. He was going to hurt them. It would be a game.

**$Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK$**

In their bedroom, John was looking at Selene. She acted so calm but he knew that she was freaking out on the inside. He wrapped his arms around her and she came really close to him. "I'll keep you safe as I can." He whispered. Selene grabbed his hand tightly.

"I know, you will." Selene kissed him in the lips. They fell asleep like that with their arms around each other and really tight.

$LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break$

Iris was waiting for Randy to come she was going to follow her heart here. When she saw him, she smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my lady." He joked.

"Oh, Randall it's alright." She said. They walked in the park, it was so calming. They could have continued with this calm space but they both knew they had to touch other subjects.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Randy asked. Iris stopped.

"Can you look me in the eyes?" Iris asked. Randy looked at her right in the eyes. "Tell me that Layla tricked me." she whispered. Randy looked at her.

"Do you want the truth." That made Iris pause. If he told her that Layla and he kissed voluntarily she knew she would break. But she wanted to know, she needed to know. She had been so stupid to not let him talk but she needed to know even if it broke her heart.

"Yes." Randy wouldn't stop starring at her eyes.

"She tricked you and you fell right into her trap and so did I." he told her. Randy grabbed Iris's hand and held her close. "She wanted us apart, I am not going to lie I did have a relationship with her and countless of other girls. But it was before I began to date you and when you hadn't become the most important women in my life." Iris closed her eyes. She wanted the truth and she was getting it raw and all. Randy grabbed her jaw and made her look at him. "You are the only person I wouldn't lie to so easily and you know that."

Iris knew, she smile and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Randy smiled but at the same time knew that he would have to work for this relationship Undertaker was a shadow that wouldn't go away so easily.

"I love you don't you ever doubt that." He told her and kissed her. She returned it. But they both knew who was behind them.

**$LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Note:** **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review please. I'll try to put the next chapter next week. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Note:** **I hope you guys like the last chapter. Now we are coming to a close for this story, this is not the last chapter but we are in the last chapters of the story. So I hope you guys like this chapter and review.**

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own anything from the WWE, I only own Selene and Iris and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Chapter 16: At The Mercy Of A Monster/ A Gift To The Dead-man**

Everyone in the locker room seemed to be buzzing. They all felt the anger of Kane even when the man was not even near them. At the same time they knew, who the anger was directed too. Selene and Iris had not being able to have a moments peace even with Iris in Smack-down and Selene on Raw they seemed to be locked in their locker rooms or surrounded by a herd of security personal. It wasn't until the Royal Rumble that they got to see each other again. Because of these problems the diner they had with Selene's parents was a bit awkward; they had all four being jumpy. John and Randy seemed surprised that the girls were wealthy but didn't really care. John didn't care because he knew how much Selene had suffered.

Currently though John and Selene seemed be having a fight in his locker room.

"You're not going out there." he told her. Selene gave him a glare.

"Yes, I am Cena, Kane or no Kane I am going into the Divas Royal Rumble you aren't the only one wanting to have gold around their waist." John glared back he had noticed how she switched into his Sur-name when she was angry at him.

"I don't care, Kane is after you and you expect me to just be okay with it." he said.

"Iris is doing the Rumble to." Selene said. John wouldn't drop the stance though. She sighs.

"John, I can't live in fear that Kane is going to get all this time, I'm going to go nuts." She said. "Just like you I live to fight in that ring and I haven't done so for a while, please."

"Selene I want to protect you, you don't know how much I love you I wouldn't be doing this if that wasn't the case." He didn't notice the words that had slipped out, but she did and she was looking at him. She smiled and got closer cupping his cheek.

"John, I love you too but I need to do this we need to show Kane, he doesn't have us in his control." She said. John smiled at hearing those words from her. He kissed her and he truly understood but he was afraid.

"Alright than, but I want you to be careful." He said. Selene tip-toed to him and kissed him deeply. Just as the kiss got deeper there was a knock on the door. The both sigh.

"Come in." they both said. Iris came in with Randy by her side.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but I came to pick up Selene for our match." Iris told them. Selene smiled and walked to her side.

"Alright, well let's go." Selene said and they walked out of the room together.

As they walked both of them couldn't stop staring at every shadow they passed. "This is getting ridiculous." Selene said.

"I know, we can't even walk in peace anymore." Iris said as they got to the Gorilla. All the Divas seemed to be there. As each Diva came out they could hear the boos and cheers of the crowd.

"_Ladies and Gentleman welcome to our first stop into the road of WrestleMania. Our third match of this evening is a Divas Royal Rumble."_ Cole said.

"_That's right and with the winner getting a shot at the Woman's Championship at WrestleMania itself."_ King said.

"_This should prove to be an interesting match."_ Todd said.

"_That's right; we all know that for the past month the Big Red Monster has been going after two particular Divas."_ Booker T said.

"_Yeah, we will see if the girls will show up to this match tonight."_ King said. All the Divas seemed to getting outside into the ring. When Selene and Iris came out the people were cheering but everyone could feel the 'bad energy' coming out as well.

The bell rang and all the Divas seemed to team up to get their opponents out. Selene and Iris didn't do any better they teamed up and took out the Divas and defended each other when one tried to get them out of the ring. The match seemed to be getting all the time like that. Until it came to the time that Beth, Layla, Iris and Selene were the last ones in the ring.

"_Oh my god, we are to our last four contestants in the match."_ Cole said.

"_We can see that Cole."_ Booker T said.

Selene and Iris nodded to each other, before each of them went to tackle one of the girls. Iris of course got Layla she just didn't like the girl she began to hit her with a lot of fervor. Selene threw Beth into the corner and monkey flipped her off it. Iris got tired and raised Layla from the hair and did a grappled throwing her into the mat. Selene had Beth by the second rope and ran to jump on her and Beth fell. When Beth raised herself, Selene ran backwards than forward to kick Beth out of the top rope. Selene turned to Layla and Iris. Iris threw Layla down and she turned to stare at Selene.

"_Wow, they are going to fight."_ Todd said.

"_Hey, it's everyone by themselves in the Royal Rumble."_ Cole said.

Selene and Iris looked at each other. This was one of the first times they went against each other. Selene turned serious and they went at it. Selene grappled Iris and flipped her. When Iris got up she grabbed Selene for a supplex and Selene felt the hit on her back. Getting back up they were punching each other. Selene flipped on her hands and capoeira kicked Iris. Iris grabbed her jaw and tried to kick Selene's hands but Selene was already at her feet. Selene did the hurracana and Iris felt the whiplash. Selene backed away from Iris and gained some of her breath. Iris got up and she didn't see Selene coming. Selene came and dropped kicked her out of the ring.

"_Oh my god, Selene won."_ Cole said. Selene turned to see Candice Michelle looking at her and she made the belt motion and pointing to the WrestleMania logo.

"_It seems she is craving gold."_ Booker T said. Selene got down from the ring and went up the ramp to meet Iris, she was down but was excited at the same time, and Selene hugged her.

"You did a good job out there." Selene said.

"Yeah." Iris replied. They walked back to the locker room to showered and change.

Once changed both were standing together in John's locker room seeing their boyfriend's matches. They were both in way lost in their thoughts.

"You seemed really happy, when Randy and I came in before our match, why?" Iris snapped Selene out of her thoughts and smiled.

"John told me he loved me." Selene admitted. Iris smiled.

"That was very easy to see." Iris said. The matches finished and the boys seemed to take a little bit long.

"We should go find them." Iris said Selene looked at her.

"Yeah, let's go." Selene went to the door and when she tried to turn the knob she couldn't turn it. Selene looked at Iris and tried again. Iris looked around frightened.

"Selene open the door." She whispered.

"I can't it's locked from the outside." Selene replied. They began to bang on the door.

"Help, let us out of here." Iris screamed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

On the outside of the locker room John and Randy were walking together. When they heard the screams coming from the room. They both ran and some of the superstars were standing there trying to open the door.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked. Evan looked at him as Rey Mysterio tried to open the door.

"Someone locked the door from the outside."

"Well go to maintenance and get the key." Randy said he was freaking out.

"That's the thing, maintenance don't have the key." Morrison told them.

"Rey, move out of the way." John and Randy moved and smacked into the door.

"We are getting you out." Randy screamed. The guys helped when all of them and pretty much all of the locker room heard the combined screams of Selene and Iris. The guys bumped into the door one more time. But this time there was no one there. John and Randy hit the wall at the same time. Evan looked around the room when he saw a note on the floor.

"Hey, here's a note." Evan said and the guys were waiting. It read.

'_Thank-you for the presents, hitting two birds with one stone was so easy. Don't look for them for I will try to break the Stone and the Flower if you do. See you later.' _

_Kane _

"Kane has them." Rey said.

"You guys can't look for them or he is going to hurt them." Morrison said.

"What makes you think he won't if we don't look?" Randy asked.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In another room Selene began to wake up. She tried to move but her body wouldn't do as it was asked. She opened her eyes to see she was tied up to a chair, not even with rope but chains. She felt someone beside her.

"Iris is that you?" she asked.

"Selene, oh my god, where are we?" she asked. Selene tried to see in the darkness but it was impossible.

"I don't know." She whispered trying to keep calm. "Iris don't freak out, okay, we are going to be okay." Even as she said it Selene could hear Iris's sobs.

"Please, don't cry." Selene begged even though she wanted to cry herself.

"Ah is the Little Flower missing its Viper?" the voice and laughter made Selene's blood go cold. The room began to bathe in red light. Selene raised her head to see Kane standing there.

"What do you want with us, Kane?" Selene demanded. Kane got closer and Selene was scared but she wasn't going to show it. Kane began to laugh.

"To play games that is." He replied. "My brother isn't the only one to play games."

"Why us?" Selene asked. The room went dark and they couldn't hear anything until something was punctured on their arms. Selene and Iris felt their mind go black.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_SMACKDOWN_

John and Randy were pacing Randy's locker room like a couple of cage lions. They had tried to look for them and hadn't found a clue. That is until Monday Night came rolling around and Kane taunted them with camera footage of Selene and Iris tied to a couple of chairs in chains and knocked out. He told them how fun it would be for him to show them.

In the ring everyone was buzzing. All knew what happened in the Royal Rumble and they showed footage on Monday of the things that had transpired. As they showed the footage again.

"_That was some hard footage to show."_ Booker T said.

"_Yes, and Ladies and Gentleman I have knew that both Randy Orton and John Cena are in the Smack-Down locker room trying to find out something from the people here."_ Todd said.

"_We also know that Kane is here in the Smack-Down building and has some words for The Undertaker."_ Booker T said.

"_But I wonder what these have to do with the two superstars and divas involved?"_ Todd said.

"_I don't know, but hopefully we will found out today."_ Booker T said.

That was in the beginning of the show and the matches passed and everyone was beginning to believe Kane was kidding. Until the last match was done. The lights went out and the red fire came out just as Kane came out with his mask and wrestling attire, ready for a fight.

He stood in the middle of the ring. Everyone was in shock.

"Cena, Orton , you may be wondering, why I took your little girlfriends away from you." He said. "I know you want to come out here and try to find out where is their current location, but this is not of your concern." From the ceiling two large coffins began descend into the ring.

"Tell me those two things are not, what I think they are?" Todd.

"They're coffins." Booker T said.

"Taker, do you know, who is in here?" Kane asked and he opened the coffins to the bodies of Selene and Iris inside of them. Everyone was shocked.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Note:** **I hope you guys like this chapter. Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Note:** **Welcome to the second to last chapter of Trouble Comes In Two's. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. Now for those who have been reading **_**The Queen Of Hearts**_** know that story is also coming to a close. So that means I will be posting a new stories after I finish these two. I will tell you guys right now that both stories will not be of Randy and John together but in their own separate stories. At the bottom you can read the details to this message.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Selene and Iris and other characters I bring into the story.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Trouble Comes In Two's **

**Chapter 17: The Rescue/ Dead-Man Speaks**

"_Tell me those two things are not, what I think they are?"_ Todd said.

"_They're coffins."_ Booker T said.

"Taker, do you know, who is in here?" Kane asked and opened the coffins to the bodies of Selene and Iris inside of them. Everyone was shocked. Kane began to laugh. "Do you see how I have broken your Statue and your Flower?"

The fans were waiting for any response. Kane wondered into the ropes and the fans began to cheer. Kane began to think that the one behind him was Undertaker but he began to get hit and once on the floor he saw the people hitting him. John and Randy were there. Kane got up and began to fight back but John's and Randy's anger was too great. They dropped him into the floor and before they could go for him, Kane ran away.

John and Randy walked to the caskets and to say their hearts weren't coming out of their chest was another matter. They pulled the girls out of them and walked with them to the ropes as if they were the most delicate things in the planet.

"_Well Ladies and Gentleman that is it for tonight's show, we will see you next Friday night here on Smack-Down."_ Todd said.

In the locker room area all the superstars were moving out of the way of John and Randy. They moved the girls into the infirmary and let the doctors checked them for any damage for anything that had happened during their kidnapping. But Randy wouldn't calm down.

"What the hell is wrong with that monster, why are Selene and Iris so important to the Undertaker." Randy snapped.

"We don't know and unless the Dead-man talks we won't find out." John said. He was freaking out but if Randy couldn't keep calm at-least he could. Even though he wanted to be just like Randy at the moment. He wanted to scream and yell, but at the same time he wanted to jump at having Selene back.

When the doctors turned to look at them John went forward.

"Are they alright?" he asked.

"Yes, fortunately there only drugs in their systems to make them pass out, add to that the malnutrition and they have been exhausted for quite a while. There marks in Selene's wrist telling me that she tried to get out of the hold she was in. I think they were tied in ropes and chain." The doctor told them.

"When will they wake up?" John asked.

"A few hours." The doctor told them. They sat down by their sides, while everyone else was getting the things up from the arena. No one dared go inside the room where the guys were.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Kane was angry those two had taken the only things that could get to the Undertaker. But it wouldn't be long before Taker got his message those girls wouldn't be safe from him not at all. As long as their association with Taker was involved. He just had to wait for Monday Night Raw.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Two hours passed before the Selene finally opened her eyes. She jerked and moved around trying to see if she was tied to chair. When a hand grabbed her, she screamed.

"Selene, Selene calm down, it's me John your with me." John whispered and Selene turned to see him. She threw herself into his arms and just grabbed onto him as a life-line. "Shh… you're going be fine, I have you." He said. Selene could hear Iris sobbing by her side.

"How did we get here?" Selene asked. John and Randy looked at each other. "I want the truth, or I will be asking Evan." Selene warned John.

"Kane brought both of you into the arena, he was talking to the Undertaker and had your bodies in coffins, we had brawl and he ran away while we grabbed you." John said. Selene looked over at Iris and they both stared at each other.

"This is not over." Iris whispered.

"We'll worry about it next Friday they gave all four of us a few days off so we can get our heads back in the game." Randy said. With this Randy grabbed Iris by the waist and carried her in his arms to their hotel room. John did the same.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Back in their hotel room John put Selene in the bed. "I brought you some clothes." He said.

"Thank-you, I'll go shower." She whispered. She walked slowly to the bathroom but John stopped her half-way before getting to it. He held her in his arms and Selene couldn't really take it. She broke like a dam and cried in his shoulder.

"Shh... don't cry." He sat down on the floor bringing her to his lap.

"I-I-I was so scared, but I couldn't break down Iris needed me to be strong for her." she told him. John crushed her to him.

"Well you have me to be strong for you." John whispered and she cried.

When she was finally done, John carried her into the bathroom. He turned on the water and let it run on the tub. Once the tub was full and ready he undressed Selene very slowly and carefully. He saw the marks on her wrist and it angered him a lot. He was about to leave her to finish undressing when Selene stopped him.

"Can you stay?" She said. "Plus after a brawl you need to wash up to." John smiled and undressed they got into the tub together.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Randy and Iris were still holding on to each other after a long shower. They were just wrapped in a cocoon of their bodies-after making love- and the sheets. They didn't want to get up at all. But there was one little problem.

"Randy, I don't want to move but I am starving." Iris said making Randy chuckle. They called room service and ordered food. While they put on presentable clothes Randy looked at Iris.

"What do you want to do for our few days off/" he asked.

"I don't know, what you think we should do?" she asked.

"Let's go somewhere peaceful." He just said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night_

Kane had been going nuts. John and Randy hadn't come to the show. He heard they were given the night off so that meant the girls were with them. Some unfortunate superstar had gotten in his and sadly he was on his way to the hospital at the moment. He was inside the ring and looking at the ramp.

"Taker, you may have convinced people that you don't care about anyone, but I know for a fact that is a lie. No matter where you hide those girls. I will get them and they will burn." He raised his hands and fire came out of the ring post.

"_Something tells me this isn't the end."_ Cole said.

"_Gee, you think."_ King said.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smackdown_

The whole arena and locker room was charging with anticipation. They didn't know when Randy or Cena were to arrive if the girls would be with them. If Undertaker was going finally talk and give them an idea to the reason why Kane was stalking the girls.

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Friday Night Smack-Down."_ Todd said.

"_Yeah, now for ya'll that want to know, I just received word that Orton and Cena are in the building."_ Booker T said. _'They have also told me that Selene and Iris are with them."_

"_Do you think this was a really good idea?"_ Todd asked.

"_I don't know, man but Kane already showed them that if they aren't with them, he could get them just as easily."_ Booker T said.

In the locker room area, the girls and the guys were walking slightly close but not that close. John and Randy stared at each other as they moved to their facing locker rooms.

"See you in our tag-team match." Randy said. They walked into their locker rooms. They were put in a match against Drew McIntyre and Wade Barrett bad enough. The girls would be with them at ring side.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Once their match was done and it was with worry and great pains. John and Randy were walking up the ramp ready with a win when the upper part of the ramp lit up with fire. All four of them were on full alert. The screen lit up though.

"Cena, Orton, you think those two are safe." Kane said. "I am going to have victory over my brother and those two girls have something I want." Selene paled because she knew exactly, what Kane wanted. His words just made it click, why Kane was after them. It was something given to Selene a few years back, when she was in a storyline with the Undertaker. He had entrusted her with something. The reason Taker protected Iris just as much. Selene finally knew the reason Iris had been attacked as much as she. Kane didn't know, who had it?

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was almost the end of the show when Kane made his appearance.

"_Hey, Booker, what do you think Kane was talking about earlier?"_ Todd asked.

"_I don't know, man but Kane will continue to pursue them if they don't give him what he wants."_ Booker T said.

Kane stood in the ring proud. "Alright, I know who has, what I want." He said. "Selene come out here and give me, what is his or I will go to the back and destroy the people you care about." The entire arena seemed shocked.

"_What does Selene have?"_ Todd said.

Selene on the other hand was nervous because Undertaker had just come to talk to her. She had to go out there again and she was freaking out. She walked out slowly into the arena with nothing but a microphone in her hand. The fans began to cheer.

"_Oh my god here she comes."_ Booker T said.

"_But she is alone, where is Cena?"_ Todd asked.

"_I don't think this involves Cena at all but her and the Brothers Of Destruction."_ Booker T said.

Selene stood in the ring right in-front of Kane and even though she was terrified she knew when to put on a brave face. Kane smiled.

"Alright, Selene, you have already seen what I can do, do you really want to put your cousin in a world of pain just to protect my brother." Kane said. "So just give me, what I want and you will be left alone." Selene glared.

"What I have is none of your concerned Kane, but yeah your right I have what you want and just like all the others before you." Selene taunted. "Are going to fail to get it." Kane laughed.

"Do you think you scared me little girl?" he asked. He was about to grab her when the lights went out and the gong music came in. Selene let a wind full of air come out of her. She was really close to the ropes and felt the chilly presence of the Undertaker behind her.

"_The Undertaker is here."_ Booker T said. _"This is about to get rougher."_

When the lights came on Undertaker was inside the ring while Kane and Selene were out. By this I mean Kane had Selene in his possession he was carrying her.

"Taker, you want your little statue fight me for her freedom." Kane said.

"You have crossed the line, Kane, she will not give you my Urn she is more faithful to me than she is to that partner of hers." Undertaker said. Selene covered her face with her hands that had sounded so wrong. But all of the fans were shocked.

"_Did you hear, Selene has Undertakers Urn?"_ Todd said.

"_How did that happened?"_ Booker T said. Kane wasn't dumb so he went through the people of crowd.

"In Elimination Chamber, you have the chance to safe the little statue." With that he ran with Selene out of the arena.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Note:** **I hope you guys like this chapter so you know now why Kane was after them. Next chapter is the last so review. Oh and the summaries for my new stories are in my profile page but like always I will post the summaries for the new stories at the end of the last chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Trouble Comes In Twos **

**Note:** **Hey guys. Welcome to the last chapter of Trouble Comes In Twos. I want to thank all of those who reviewed the story. Before I forget like I said last time I will write the summary's to my new stories at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Selene and Iris and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Trouble Comes In Twos **

**Chapter 18: Chamber Save**

John was pissed and at the same time feeling useless. Kane had gotten Selene in his hands. But the Undertaker's words had gotten to him. That Selene was more faithful to the Undertaker than she would ever be to him. He was currently brooding in Randy's and Iris's room which didn't exactly go well for the couple.

"Since, when?" he asked looking at Iris.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Okay, but most importantly why didn't she tell you." He said. Iris looked at him because at the same time she didn't know, why she didn't tell him.

"John if I knew I would tell you." She said. "Now, calm down because we both know that is not bugging you at all. It's his words that she was more faithful to him than she would ever be to you. If you think that way about Selene than I suggest you end the relationship."

"I'm not going to do that." John screamed. "I still don't understand why she has the urn?"

No one sadly could explain that either...

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Selene was not having a good time. Kane had left her in boiler room and the sounds were staring to freak her out. Which since Iris was not here she didn't really needed to be that strong. So in her head she was freaking out.

"Come on let me out." She whispered. She looked up to see Kane standing there. He was looking at her with a smirk.

"You want to get out of here, just give me the Urn." Selene glared.

"No." she said. In a way Undertaker had not been wrong she was faithful to keep the Urn safe from anyone that was not the Dead-man himself. He left and closed the door tight.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Elimination Chamber

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the Elimination Chamber and man do we have a line up for tonight."_ Todd said.

"_Yes, it will be a clash of monsters and all for the Undertaker's Urn."_ Cole said.

"_Now if anyone has been living under a rock and doesn't know what is going on, we will give you a brief recap."_ Booker T said.

"_Kane began to attack two particular Superstars one being John Cena and the other being Randy Orton."_ Cole said.

"_No one exactly knew the natures of these attacks for it seemed Kane had been losing it. It appeared he was looking for something or someone."_ Todd said.

"_Yes, to get things more complicated Kane kidnapped two Divas and everyone believed it was to get in the heads of Cena and Orton but that appeared not to be the case."_ Cole said.

"_In-fact it appeared Kane was looking for the Undertaker and Selene and Iris seemed to be involved, we didn't know how. After a great save from Cena and Orton we had to wait to get the answer."_ Todd said.

"_It appeared the only person Kane wanted was his brother Undertaker and he was not coming out."_ Todd said.

"_We found out one of the girls had something Kane wanted and to the shock of everyone to find out Selene had the famous Undertaker Urn and she refused to give it to Kane."_ King said.

"_Which caused her to be kidnapped once again and Kane challenged Undertaker for a match to gain her freedom."_ Cole said. _"But I have a question is it really worth to Selene her refusal to give Kane the Urn for her as Undertaker called her faithfulness to him?"_

"_I don't know."_ King said.

In the back John was worrying and at the same time he was not. Selene was able to send only one message to him and it got his blood boiling. He couldn't get involved or there would be greater danger for her. But if Taker didn't win he was going to get involved because there was no way Selene would be anywhere near that monster.

"Calm down, John, freaking out is not going to help and you have to worry about your own match." Randy told him. "If you don't do well, Selene is going to blame herself. So keep your head in the game."

"Plus I doubt Undertaker plans to lose." Iris voice came up all of sudden. Randy turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" he asked. He still didn't forget in a way that Taker was almost going to take Iris away from him.

"Because if he trusted Selene with the Urn I highly doubt he is going to let the only person he came close to trusting as he did her end up in his brother's arms." Iris said.

"You seemed too confident." Cena said.

"And you of all people seemed to have lost all hope." Iris said. "Come on Cena it's you and you can lose hope like that."

"Fine, but I already said if Undertaker loses I am getting involved." John said as time came closer.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was finally time nobody knew the exact type of match that was going to be going on of course people had an idea. But they weren't sure.

"_Okay, we are ready for the next match."_ Todd said. The arena was quiet and Kane's music began.

"_Here comes Kane and he has Selene."_ Booker T said. As Kane walked down the ramp they saw the chair he was dragging with Selene gaged and tied to by chains. She was changed in clothes but they could see the dark circles under her eyes. She looked weaker because another week of not eating and lack of sleep didn't help her at all.

"_Not to sound rude, but Selene looks dead on her feet."_ Cole said for the first time he wasn't obnoxious because it was the truth. Kane pretty threw the chair next the announcers table where some of the camera man saw to it that it didn't fall. Selene kept her gaze down because she didn't have the strength to pull it up. Kane walked to the ring and he was laughing as he looked at Selene he hadn't been able to get the Urn but he could see she was about to break.

When the dark symphony began Selene felt relieved and happy at the same time. This nightmare hopefully was about to be over. She raised her head to see the entire arena filed with darkness. Was it sad that she felt safe in the darkness in a way it reminded her of the times she spent with John.

As the Undertaker climbed and the light came to the arena he gave a little look without anyone noticing to the woman tied to the chair. There was still hope in her eyes and that surprised him. His gaze returned to Kane and his grin.

"I've just been informed the match will be a Last Man Standing." Cole said.

As the bell rang the two monsters went at each other with all the force in the world and all the bestiality that surprised the fans as they cheered for the Undertaker to win. Kane got Undertaker on the ropes and was choking him with them until Undertaker hit him in the side with his elbow. He twisted Kane's arm and walked in the ropes and did Old School. It seemed quite normal until Undertaker took him out and slammed him in the announcers table.

Kane stopped him when he was trying again and threw Undertaker into the stairs. Selene was shocked. _'Please get up.'_ she begged in her mind.

The two were throwing each other all the things available to believe them. Undertaker Tombstone Kane on the announcers table and on the ramp. But the thing didn't seem to end. Even when it seemed there was going to be a winner they would get up.

Kane got smart though and threw the Undertaker on top of Selene. Selene felt her body collide to the floor. Undertaker got up and began to hit Kane.

"_Did you see that?"_ Cole asked.

"_Of course we did, but it was a possibility that she would be hurt_." King said.

"_He hit her and she still didn't give Kane the Urn." _

It seemed like forever before Undertaker was able to finally put Kane down and the referee began to count. When he reached ten all the crowd seemed on their feet Undertaker did his final show to the fans before he turned to Selene.

He walked down the steps slowly before getting Selene up and taking the gag away from her lips. Selene just sagged before people helped him take away the chains. He knew she was dead on her feet so he carried her getting the cheers of the crowd.

"See, he put her through hell and now doing that he thinks everything is going to be okay." Cole said.

"Shut it, Cole." King said.

"Well at-least we know one thing her faithfulness to keep the Urn away from Kane just saved her life." Booker T said.

"Yeah." Todd replied.

Selene felt her body was being carried when she looked up to see Taker carrying her.

"Thank-you." she whispered. He didn't tell her anything but she didn't mind.

"The Urn will stay with you." He whispered to her and she gave him a nod. With that she lost a bit of consciousness.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

John had seen the match. He was glad with the win of the Undertaker, but he hadn't seen any of them after all that had happened. He felt a presence behind him and turned around to see Taker with Selene in his arms. Undertaker gave him Selene and turned to leave without a word, but John stopped him.

"Why her?" he asked, he wanted to know, why did Undertaker trust her with the Urn. The Undertaker didn't reply. He just left.

John saw Selene and saw the number that Kane had done on her. She began to stir in his arms.

"John." She whispered but went back to knocking out. John smiled and carried her to the infirmary.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday_

Selene was back on her feet and even with the dark circles under her eyes still evident she didn't mind. What she did mind was John being so quiet. He didn't talk much and she didn't know the reason why? Before going to the arena for the show tonight she didn't move from their beds they didn't share one at the moment.

"John, what's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Nothing." he told her but the question was burning him on the inside.

"Really?" she asked. "Because giving me the silent treatment seems like there is something wrong, John." It kind of snapped in him. He stood in-front of her and he bent to trapped her between his large arms.

"Look John if there is someone else just tell me, I won't get mad." She said even though the words hurt her to say. She did mind. John glared at her and it was a feature not seen very much in his face.

"Yeah, there is someone else." He said and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Who?" She asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." she turned to look him in the eyes.

"Where are you getting at John?" she asked.

"Tell me, why?" he said.

"Why, what?" Selene asked.

"Why did he trust you?" John asked and Selene understood.

"He had a hand in my training, John, and he found out about my sister." She said. "He found it like I had darkness in me, so he trusted me with the Urn, seeing as I had a dark past like him."

"That's it?" he asked. Selene grabbed his face.

"John, he was not kidding I wouldn't give that Urn to no one besides him because it is his." Selene smiled. "John you have something he will never had." She kissed him deeply. John smiled.

"True." He went to the drawer and pulled out something. "So, can we forget the jealous scene of five minutes ago." He asked her.

"Yes." She whispered. He bent down to her and got a little velvet box. She blushed.

"Well, you know I love you right?" he said.

"Yes, John I know." She whispered. He opened the box to show a simple silver band.

"This is a promise ring, so like that you'll know that in a few years or months I planned on making you my wife." Selene's eyes went wide.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Selene wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Okay, John, I accept the ring." He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

That Monday Night it was back to work and Selene was his manager it seemed like things hadn't happened.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night _

Iris and Randy couldn't be happier. Iris had received a call from Selene about the promise ring John had given her. She had actually seen it on Monday Night. It was so simple but at the same time it had so much feeling. She still hadn't told Selene about her engagement with Randy but she could hold onto it.

"When are you going to tell Selene?" Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled.

"I want her to be surprised." Iris told him. Randy smile and kissed her deeply.

"Yeah, well I think the statue will be surprised, the Flower and the Viper quite the combination." Randy told her and in a way she was happy. The Statue and the Chain Gang Soldier was also a combination.

But hey they were always trouble.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Note:** **That is the end of this story. Maybe I am not saying I will but maybe I will post when they get married. So Review please. I am going to write the summaries to my new stories coming out. The John Cena story will be called **_**Punk's Flower**_** and my Randy Orton story will be called **_**Dead's Shadow**_**. I hope you guys like the sorry as much as you guys have liked this one.**

Punk's Flower: _CM Punk has been broken down and is getting lost in the darkness. But seeing Punk in the darkness doesn't have his little sister very happy. So to bring CM Punk into the light Scarlett comes to be his manager and everything he needs to be himself again. But being the opposite of Punk is so hard especially when you dress in hoodies and large pants. So here comes 'Scar' and when she falls for a Soldier, how can she explain her feelings when everyone thinks she's a guy? CM Punk X Kelly Kelly, Mickie James X John Cena X OC _

_Dead's Shadow:_ Randy Orton and Legacy have returned and they are deadlier than ever. This time though they have their eyes set on the Dead-man. During one attack the Little Diva Solange 'Sol' comes to help out the Undertaker. Making her enemy number one to Legacy and getting the anger of Orton by the side. But everyone wonders, why did she get into it? Undertaker, Randy Orton X OC. 


End file.
